


Please, come Home

by Alythea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alythea/pseuds/Alythea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post saison 2.<br/>6 mois se sont passés après le départ de Clarke. Bellamy essaie tant bien que mal de maintenir à flot le camp JAHA, menacé par une guerre civle, tandis que Clarke se retrouve malgré elle emporté par un tourbillon de découvertes surprenantes. Mais leurs pensées sont toujours connectées car malgré le temps et la distance, ils ont toujours autant besoin l'un de l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Le final a été intense, haletant, déchirant. J’ai rit, pleuré, apprécié. C’était du grand et beau spectacle. Il m’a fallu un peu de temps pour digérer la séparation (encore). Mais c’était une belle fin, avec une musique et une émotion parfaite. L’alchimie entre les 2 acteurs est parfaite, et même si ça m’a brisé le cœur, je pense maintenant que la séparation n’est pas un mal. Je pense qu’un bond dans le temps est nécessaire en début de saison 3, pour aider Clarke à se reconstruire sans lui. Et il a sans doute besoin d’être sans elle pour devenir le vrai leader qu’il est au fond de lui. Alors les retrouvailles seront définitives (et rapide j’espère !). Cette fan fic, c’est ma saison 3, la saison 3 que j’aimerais voir, même si je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas. J’ai plusieurs mois pour rêver, et oublier qu’une certaine Lexa rentrera forcement en jeu lol. J’espère que vous apprécierez. N’hesitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
> PS : Si l’un d’entre vous est doué en anglais, j’aimerais traduire cette fic en anglais, mais mon niveau n’est pas assez bon, contactez moi en privé si ça vous interresse. Merci.

_It's gettin' dark, too dark to see_

Clarke était assise dans l’herbe, les cheveux au vent, la douce chaleur du soleil lui réchauffait le visage. Elle soupira. L’hiver s’en était allé, cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu’elle était seule… Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait vécu juste pour survivre, sans pensées, sans espoirs, la morosité de son être allant de pair avec la nature. Mais maintenant c’était différent. La vie, les odeurs, les sons, tout semblait renaitre de mille éclats, comme si la vie reprenait son cours après un long sommeil. La nature oui. Mais pas elle. Elle se sentait désormais déphasée, si du moins elle pouvait l’être encore plus qu’auparavant…

_I feel I'm knockin' on Heaven's door_

Elle s’allongea doucement dans l’herbe, elle avait l’impression de flotter. Ce silence… elle l’avait fuit tout ce temps. Pourtant il était subitement agréable. Elle qui refusait habituellement de ralentir. Parce qu’à vrai dire, ralentir c’était penser, et penser c’était pleurer sur son sort. Et même ça, elle ne le méritait pas… Alors elle avait marché, courut même, jusqu’à l’épuisement, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui semble impossible d’aligner 2 pensées cohérentes, impossible de ressentir quoique ce soit.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door_

Eblouie par les rayons du soleil, elle ferma les yeux et s’autorisa un léger sourire. Une sensation étrange de paix l’envahit jusqu’à l’engourdissement.

\- Ne t’endors pas Clarke.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea un petit moment avant de sourire, sans bouger d’un yota. Elle se sentait si bien.

\- C’est pourtant tellement tentant. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne suis jamais loin de toi tu sais.

Oui, elle savait.

\- Tu me manques murmura-t-elle. Tellement…

\- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison Clarke.

\- Je n’ai plus de maison.

\- Ta maison est celle du cœur.

\- Il n’y a plus rien dans mon cœur. Juste le néant.

\- Le temps guérit toutes les blessures.

\- Peut être bien. Mais il ne guérit pas toutes les erreurs…

\- L’erreur est humaine. Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules d’un air fataliste. Qui nous sommes, et qui nous avons besoin d’être pour survivre sont 2 choses totalement différentes, souviens-toi…

\- Foutaises ! Pas quand des vies sont en jeu ! Pas quand des vies sont perdues… répondit-elle la voix vibrante d’émotion…

\- C’est ça la vie Clarke. On fait ce qu’on croit être le mieux. C’est comme ça qu’on apprend, c’est comme ça que le monde avance.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier leurs visages.

\- Tant mieux ! Personne ne te le demande. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, c’est tout…

\- Comme maman ?

C’était petit, c’était mesquin. Elle le sentit flancher. Il soupira mais resta stoïque.

\- Les gens qui t’aiment ont besoin de toi ma chérie.

\- Je ne les mérite pas…

\- Et eux, est ce qu’ils méritent de vivre sans toi ? Ils n’ont pas choisit de t’aimer.

\- Je croyais que le temps guérissait les blessures ? nargua-t-elle, impitoyable. Ils sont mieux sans moi…

\- C’est plus facile de le croire ? ça t’aide à mieux t’apitoyer sur ton sort ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Que tu fuis ? En effet. Arrête de fuir Clarke.

\- Je n’en ai pas la force…

Le cœur de Clarke se mit à s’accélérer tandis qu’elle le vit s’éloigner.

\- Ne t’en vas pas ! J’ai besoin de toi ! PAPAAAA !!!

\- Je serais toujours là ! Je t’aime Clarke. Bats toi ! Pense à toutes les vies que tu as sauvé ! BATS-TOI !!! Tu ne dois pas abandonner .

La tête de Clarke se mit à tourner, si fort que tout devint flou. Elle ne percevait plus la chaleur du soleil, à la place elle sentit le froid prendre possession d’elle peu à peu. Fini les odeurs et le silence apaisant de la nature… Elle entendait juste des bruits, beaucoup de bruit tout autour d’elle, des cris aussi…

« On la perd ! » crut-elle percevoir.

« Elle a perdu bien trop de sang » déclara une voix féminine.

« On n’abandonne pas ! » hurla un homme. « Ici on abandonne pas » murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage. « Tiens le coup petite, réveille-toi »

Réveille-toi… La voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête comme une prière.  
N’abandonne pas...

« Elle a besoin d’une transfusion ! Sinon elle ne s’en sortira pas ! »

Clarke était désormais consciente de l’agitation qui se jouait autour d’elle, elle essayait désespérément d’ouvrir les yeux, mais ça lui semblait affreusement compliqué. Au bout de quelques minutes elle put rassembler ses pensées. Une transfusion ? Où était-elle ? Au camp Jaha ? Elle réussit enfin à entrouvrir les yeux…pour dévisager les parfaits inconnus qui étaient devant elle.

« On ne connait pas son groupe sanguin » déclara la femme. « On risque de la tuer. »

Clarke se mit à réfléchir à grande vitesse, elle regarda doucement autour d’elle. Elle n’était pas au camp. Et il y avait du sang partout. SON sang. Elle referma les yeux, il suffisait qu’elle les laisse fermer suffisamment longtemps, et alors tout serait fini. Les angoisses, la culpabilité, les peurs…envolés. Mais les mots de son père lui revinrent en tête. Arrête de fuir Clarke… Oui, arrête de fuir…

Elle rouvrit les yeux devant les deux parfaits inconnus.

« A+ »

L’homme sursauta puis fixa enfin son attention sur elle.

« D’accord. Evie, fais lui la transfusion » dit-il à la femme à ses côtés.

Elle hocha la tête en prenant une poche de sang.

« On t’a trouvé blessé dans la forêt cette nuit » expliqua-t-il à Clarke.

« Où est ce que je suis ? » articula-t-elle avec difficulté, cédant à la curiosité.

L’homme sourit. « On t’expliquera quand tu auras reprit des forces. Je m’appelle Rob. »

Devant son silence, il ajouta « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Clarke » répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Clarke crut déceler une étincelle bizarre dans les yeux de Rob, elle n’aurait su dire si c’était de la peur ? de l’excitation ? de l’admiration ? Cela dit, son expression disparut vite au profit d’un joli sourire narquois.

« Bienvenue, Clarke du peuple du ciel ! »

Clarke blanchit instantanément. « Quoi ? »

Rob se mit à rire franchement devant son air ahuri.

« Désolé, mais ta réputation t’as devancée jeune fille. »

Clarke le dévisagea sans rien comprendre.

« Clarke du peuple du ciel, qui a terrassé Mont Weather à l’aide de 2 personnes ? Tu es une légende princesse Clarke»

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door…_


	2. Chapter 2

Il était éreinté, la sueur dégoulinait de son front, et il aurait sans doute du mal à bouger pendant quelques jours. Mais que ça faisait du bien d’être concentré, d’être fatigué. Au moins il ne pensait pas. Il ne pensait plus. Un instant de paix qu’il savait éphémère…

Bellamy releva la tête. Le soleil était au Zénith, ils allaient devoir rentrer, les après midi devenaient trop chaudes ces derniers temps. Et il n’aimait pas quitter le camp trop longtemps, la sécurité des siens était incertaine…

« Miller » appela-t-il. « Aides moi à les mettre dans le charriot » lui demanda-t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Depuis l’aube, ils n’avaient eu de cesse de couper du bois, le maximum qu’ils pouvaient emporter en un seul voyage. Le camp devait être fortifié, ils devaient se préparer à toute éventualité, et pouvoir se protéger convenablement.

Lorsqu’il les vit arriver au camp, Kane leur amena une bouteille, qu’ils engloutirent sans peine.

« Beau travail » apprécia-t-il en tapotant l’épaule de Bellamy, qui lui répondit d’un léger sourire. Il se sentait toujours un peu gêné de la confiance que Kane avait mit entre ses mains.

_5 mois plus tôt…_

_Bellamy s’était isolé à l’écart du camp. Il aimait ça désormais. Etre seul. Tranquille. Ne pas parler. Il avait du mal à supporter la présence de ses camarades, même celle d’Octavia… Il savait qu’il n’avait pas le choix, non pas que quelqu’un lui ait mit un couteau sous la gorge, non, mais au fond de son cœur il savait qu’il n’avait pas le choix, qu’il serait là pour veiller sur eux, comme il veillerait toujours sur O. Seulement, ça aurait était tellement tentant de partir… comme elle… Peut être le poids sur ses épaules serait-il un peu moins lourd à porter ? Ou peut être pas…_

_Il ne l’avait pas entendu s’approcher, trop emmêler dans les méandres de ses réflexions._

_« Est-ce qu’on peut parler ? »_

_Bellamy hocha la tête._

_« Pas ici » enchaina Kane. « Abby nous attend à l’intérieur »_

_Abby était silencieuse et les fuyait du regard. Bellamy sentait qu’elle n’avait aucune envie d’être là devant eux. Il savait surtout qu’elle n’avait aucune envie d’être devant LUI. LUI qui avait laissé partir sa fille, LUI qui n’avait rien fait pour la retenir. Il déglutit péniblement en repensant à la Clarke désœuvrée qu’il avait tenu dans ses bras l’espace d’un instant, en pensant combien cela pourrait l’apaiser de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras… Mais c’était Abby qu’il avait devant les yeux. Et il ne pouvait que comprendre sa peine…_

_« Abby…Abby abandonne le poste de chancelière » commença Kane en s’éclaircissant la voix._

_Bellamy ne sut quoi répondre. Ils avaient besoin d’être soudé et organisé. Plus personne n’avait le droit d’abandonner…_

_« De ce fait, je suis promu nouveau chancelier »_

_Selon Bellamy, ce n’était pas un mauvais point. Marcus Kane avait prouvé plus d’une fois ses capacités de dirigeant. Et dans une certaine mesure, Bellamy avait foi en son jugement._

_« Seulement, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour ça. Pour tout avouer, je ne pense pas qu’une personne seule soit capable de ça » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. « Toi et Clarke nous avez démontré que les règles sur l’arche, n’avaient plus lieu d’être sur terre »_

_Marcus jeta un œil en direction d’Abby, cherchant une approbation, n’obtenant que de l’indifférence._

_« Si nous régissons notre camp, comme nous régissions l’arche, nous sommes condamnés j’en suis certain » conclut-il de façon plus catégorique._

_Bellamy restait silencieux. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop où Marcus voulait en venir._

_« Je te propose de partager le poste Bellamy. Les jeunes ont confiance en toi, comme ils avaient confiance…hum…en Clarke. Qu’en dis-tu ? »_

« Bell, il faut qu’on parle ».

Octavia venait d’interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il soupira. Il n’avait pas vraiment le temps. Il voulait terminer leur tour de guêt, ça lui semblait être la chose la plus importante à faire. Garder des objectifs. C’était ça l’important, avoir des objectifs pour s’occuper l’esprit… et le corps. Surtout en ces temps agités : la rébellion grondait de toute part entre les 12 clans de grounders. L’histoire de « Clarke kom skai kru » , qui avait sauvé son peuple, seule contre tous, avait fait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Elle incarnait le courage et la force. Il sourit à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle incarnait le courage et la force pour lui…

Il jeta un œil alternativement au bois qu’il venait de ramener, et à la tour de guêt, avant de baisser la tête en signe de reddition.

« Ok. Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? »

« Indra. Elle voudrait… » Octavia hésita longuement, elle savait que ça ne lui plairait pas. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il prenait la bonne décision.

« Elle voudrait qu’on s’allie »

Bellamy secoua la tête en signe d’indignation, la poitrine secoué par un pauvre rire.

« Tu plaisantes j’espère » reprit-il cette fois ci on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Bell, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi, rien ne pourra nous protéger tu le sais ! On est en plein milieu d’un futur champ de bataille. Il faut choisir son camp ! »

« Mon seul camp c’est nous » murmura-t-il.

Il stoppa la réponse d’Octavia d’une seule main. «Stop O, La décision est prise. »

« Tu n’as pas le droit de mettre nos vies en danger ! Les grounders ne sont pas tous à mettre dans le même sac Bell ! Beaucoup contestent les décisions de Lexa tu le sais bien. » insista-t-elle.

« Stop ! » hurla-t-il cette fois franchement. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Lexa, encore moins entendre Octavia prononcer son nom. Il regretta immédiatement sa rudesse devant l’expression peinée qu’il vit naitre sur le visage de sa petite sœur.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Bell. Ce n’est pas moi qui suis partie, ne l’oublie pas ! »

Le résultat aurait été le même si Octavia l’avait giflé. Au lieu de ça, elle tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse.

Il croisa le regard de Kane, qui avait suivi la scène et soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment une bonne idée Marcus. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Peut être bien. Mais est ce qu’on peut survivre sans une alliance ? On devrait peut être retourner à Polis et… »

« Non. On a déjà essayé. » Bellamy se prit la tête entre les mains. « C’est bon, je vais parler à Indra. Il est hors de question qu’on passe un accord avec Lexa » enchérit-il, plus déterminé que jamais.

Bellamy cligna des yeux en se remémorant son court passage à Polis…

1 mois auparavant

_« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée » hésita Marcus, pourtant en marche vers la capitale. « Lexa a clairement mit fin à notre alliance et… » Il soupira « Bellamy, tu sais déjà tout ça, et je sais pourquoi tu veux y aller mais…rien ne dit qu’elle soit là bas… »_

_Bellamy ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait ressortir de bon de son passage à Polis. Plutôt, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il venait chercher dans la capitale des Grounders. Marcus n’avait pas besoin de lui rappeler… "Puissions nous nous revoir un jour". Ces quelques mots le hantaient depuis plusieurs mois. Cela faisait presque 5 mois qu'elle était partit, et pour être honnête, même si son esprit était occupé ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Sans doute trop... S'il y avait un petit, un tout petit espoir qu'elle soit venue se réfugier ici, alors il saisirait cette chance. Il avait besoin de la voir, besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Elle était la seule personne dont il attendait l'approbation, la seule personne qui avait jamais osé croire en lui. Et pour cela, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait un jour faire, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant._

_"Bellamy... bienvenu à Polis. Tu es un survivant" déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot…_

_Bellamy serra ses poings de façon imperceptible. Il avait devant lui la raison de tant de sacrifices humain. Il la regarda d’un air mauvais, il n'avait aucun respect pour elle. Elle avait trahi leur alliance, trahi leur confiance et si ce n'était pas pour Clarke, il ne se serait même pas déplacé._

_"Ce n'est pas grâce à vous" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, faisant face à Lexa._

_Marcus posa une main sur son épaule_ p>

_"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vous laisse discuter"_

_Bellamy savait qu'il avait tort, il savait qu'en tant que leader, il aurait du faire face, il aurait du prendre ses responsabilités, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenait, parce que s'il s'écoutait, il ferait demi tour et lui mettrait une balle dans la tête. Il inspira et expira profondément, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Sa colère ne servirait pas son peuple. Il n'aurait pas du venir. C'est alors qu'il croisa son regard. Elle était là, à moins de 20 pas de lui. Elle se rapprocha lentement, l'air impassible._

_"Si on m'avait dit que je te reverrais un jour..."_

_"J'avoue que je m'en serais bien passé... Echo..."_

_Il détourna la tête, tout cela lui donnait la migraine._

_"Je voulais te remercier, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je tenais à le faire"_

_"Tu m'excuseras si ça me laisse indifférent , venant de quelqu'un qui a trahi ma confiance..."_

_"J'ai obéis à un ordre Bellamy... je sais bien que tu ne comprends pas, moi même je n'ai pas compris" le défia-t-elle soudain._

_"Mais tu as obéis quand même..."_

_"Nous ne sommes pas régit par les mêmes règles. Quand on nous donne un ordre, on ne se pose pas de questions" grimaça Echo, clairement mal à l'aise avec cette idée. "Mais ne va pas croire qu'on approuve tous le comportement de Lexa..." murmura-t-elle après s'être assurée que personne ne regardait._

_Bellamy haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant d’elle « Qu’est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il soudain._

_« On n’est peut être pas aussi éduqué que vous, on n’est peut être pas aussi armés que vous, ni même aussi civilisé sans doute » commença-t-elle en grimaçant. « Mais on est un peuple fier et courageux. Et ce qu’à fait Lexa, même si elle a soit disant sauvé son peuple, ce n’est pas franchement courageux. Pourquoi à ton avis parle-t-on de la légende de Clarke ? Elle a été une inspiration pour beaucoup ici. Les 12 clans sont au bord de l’implosion » enchaina-t-elle en un murmure que Bellamy compris à peine._

_Bellamy regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait paisible, mais il faut toujours se méfier de l’eau qui dort se dit-il…_

_l se tourna alors vers Echo, et c’est avec une petite voix remplie d’espoir qu’il lui demanda « Est-ce que Clarke est venue ici ?_

_Elle le regarda avec étonnement « Je ne l’ai jamais croisé, désolée »_

_baissa la tête avec déception, à quoi donc s’était-il attendu ? Qu’elle lui tombe du ciel et qu’elle rentre gentiment au camp avec lui ? Il partageait sa culpabilité. Il savait que rien n’était fini, que rien ne serait jamais fini..._

_Il ne savait plus comment il avait fini dans son lit cette nuit là. Mais pendant un bref instant, avec la chaleur d’une femme contre sa peau, il s’était senti revivre un petit peu, juste un petit peu…_


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke avait l’impression d’avoir dormi des jours entiers. Ou plutôt, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle s’était reposée, où elle s’était sentie reposée.

Dehors il faisait jour, du moins c’est ce qu’elle pouvait deviner de son lit. La pièce où elle était était grande et lumineuse grâce à la petite encoche qui servait de fenêtre. Elle tenta de se redresser mais fut prise d’un vertige et retomba péniblement sur son oreiller en soufflant. Elle réessaya, cette fois bien plus doucement, et réussi à s’assoir les pieds ballants sur le côté de son lit, malgré la douleur sourde qui la lancinait sur son côté droit. Elle regarda pensivement son pansement en se remémorant parfaitement la douleur aigue qu’elle avait ressentie lorsque la flèche l’avait transpercée. Elle posa le pied par terre en grimaçant de douleur, laissant par la même occasion s’échapper un léger gémissement. Elle sursauta au son de son rire, elle ne l’avait pas remarqué tellement il était immobile. Elle fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant. C’était l’homme , comment s’appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui Rob… l’homme qui lui avait parlé quand elle était encore inconsciente.  
Elle n’avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à l’endroit où on l’avait soigné, aux personnes qu’elle avait côtoyé, à quand elle pourrait enfin partir…et surtout aux moyens de s’échapper si nécessaire…  
Elle se mordit les lèvres pour mieux supporter la douleur, et se dirigea lentement vers lui.  


« Tu ne devrais pas te lever » se contenta-t-il de lui dire, avec un air septique.

« Je veux sortir d’ici »  


« La porte est là bas » lui indiqua-t-il d’un signe de la tête.

Elle se tourna vers la porte mais chancela aussitôt et perdit l’équilibre. Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper par le bras.  


« Tu veux partir mais tu es incapable de faire un pas correctement. Tu n’iras pas très loin Clarke » soupira-t-il. « Tu es courageuse. Mais le courage n’est rien sans l’intelligence » la sermonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en la raccompagnant vers son lit.

« Est-ce que je suis prisonnière ? ». Ça semblait logique, elle était une intrus, une étrangère, et quelqu’un la surveillait visiblement jour et nuit.  


« Tu vois des chaines quelque part ? »

« Il y a différentes façon d’être prisonnière » lui répondit-elle en le dévisageant d’un air impassible.  


A sa grande surprise, il se mit à rire. Elle se demanda alors quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. A vu d’œil, il semblait bien plus vieux, peut être 40-45 ans. Mais son rire le rendait plus juvénile, presqu’adolescent…

« Tu as sans doute raison. Pour être honnête, je n’ai pas encore de réponse à ta question. Mais j’y travaille ». Clarke crut déceler un éclat de malice fugace dans son regard.  


« En attendant, tu retournes au lit, parce que pour tout te dire, ici, on ne gaspille pas les poches de sang. Alors je vais au moins m’assurer que tu ne gâches pas celle qu’on t’a transfusé. » conclut-il en remontant la couverture jusqu’à son cou.

« C’est où ici ?» eut-elle la force de demander avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un état pseudo apathique, jonglant entre délire et sommeil.  


« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » lui répondit-il le visage fermé, sans qu’elle ne l’entende vraiment.

***************************************************************************

« Tu devrais dormir, je prends le relais si tu veux »

Rob leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, prenant soin de le détailler sans lui répondre tout de suite.  


« Et tu vas faire quoi ? L’attacher ? La torturer ? Elle est seule et loin de son camp, quel genre de menace crois-tu qu’elle est pour nous ?

Le jeune homme soupira. « Ce n’est pas parce qu’on a des avis contraires, que je ne peux pas te comprendre papa. Je comprends, mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu ais raison…  


Rob lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Arrête de t’en faire Evan. Quoique tu en penses j’ai la situation sous contrôle. Fais moi confiance. »

Evan hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

******************************************************************************************

Clarke alterna les périodes de veille et de sommeil pendant une éternité.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » demanda-t-elle un matin sans même se tourner vers Rob, qu’elle savait toujours au même endroit.  


« 4 jours . Mais la fièvre a baissé depuis hier. Evie va changer ton bandage et tu vas pouvoir te lever je pense. »

« Vous êtes médecin ? » demanda-t-elle à Evie avec curiosité tandis qu’elle remettait les bandes en place.  


« Pour ainsi dire, oui. Du moins, j’aime à le croire » rit-elle en finissant sa tâche.

Cette Evie lui semblait sympathique, pourtant, Clarke n’était pas prête à accorder sa confiance à quiconque.  


« Est-ce que je peux sortir ? »

Evie jeta un œil à Rob avant de lui répondre. Etait-il leur chef ? se demanda Clarke. D’ailleurs, c’est lui qui prit la parole. « Je t’accompagne dehors » lui dit-il simplement en lui prenant le coude, de peur qu’elle ne soit pas suffisamment stable pour marcher.  


Le spectacle qui s’offrit à ses yeux lorsqu’elle posa un pied à l’extérieur de l’endroit où elle avait dormi la sidéra totalement. Il y avait une succession de petites maisons en bois blanc, chacune ornée d’une toiture en taule. Des maisons. Elle dut se le répéter plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour y croire. Elle n’en avait vu que dans les livres sur l’arche. Les voir en vrai sur terre semblait pour elle être une scène irréaliste.

« On a mis des années à les construire » commenta Rob comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.  


Clarke regarda patiemment tout autour d’elle, comme pour graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. D’une façon ou d’une autre, ça pourrait toujours lui servir. Elle leva la tête par réflexe et mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil.

« Qu’est ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt ce qui lui semblait être un projecteur.  


« Vous avez l’électricité ? » Clarke était abasourdie par sa question absurde. Comment pourraient-ils avoir l’électricité ?

Rob ricana. « Disons que nous avons mis au point un système ingénieux. Mais peu importe, viens par ici. Ça, ça va t’intéresser » lui dit-il en la menant vers une sorte de cabine située à côté d’une pompe.  


« Ça ressemble à… ? » commença Clarke, au grand plaisir de Rob qui lui répondit d’un sourire éclatant « Oui oui, c’est une douche ! Nous n’en avons que 5, donc autant te dire que c’est un luxe, et que les places sont chères ! »

« Comment ça fonctionne ? »

« Tout bêtement. On a un système de pompe qui relie la rivière la plus proche aux cabines. Un seul inconvénient. Il faut pomper » grimaça-t-il. « Mais crois moi, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Evie t’a préparé des vêtements, et une sorte de savon immonde qu’elle fabrique »  


«Non…euh…je ne sais pas… » La dernière fois qu’elle avait pris une douche, c’était à Mont Weather, et elle essayait par tous les moyens de refouler cette pensée macabre…

« On a les idées plus claires quand on est propre » insista-t-il les yeux perçants.  


Clarke se sentit un peu forcée. Une jeune fille se mit en place pour pomper l’eau de sa douche pendant qu’elle y entrait. Encore une fois, elle avait l’impression de flotter, de ne pas être réellement là. Elle s’était sentie dévisagée pendant son petit tour d’horizon du camp, et pas que de façon amicale. Quant à Rob, elle n’arrivait pas à le cerner mais elle sentait bien que si pour le moment, il prenait des pincettes avec elle, ça ne saurait durer. Lorsqu’elle sentit l’eau couler sur son visage, elle ne pu retenir un sourire. Si seulement l’eau pouvait laver de tout songea-t-elle désespérément…

Rob l’attendait patiemment à quelques mètres de la douche. Clarke se sentait mieux, il n’avait pas eu tort. Vêtements propres, cheveux relevés, elle paraissait sans doute différente…  


« Maintenant on va parler » lui dit-il en l’emmenant à l’écart du camp, avant de s’assoir à même le sol, dans l’herbe. Elle s’installa à ses côtés mais resta silencieuse.

« Combien vous êtes dans votre camp ? » lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.  


Interloquée, Clarke ne lui répondit pas, en vérité, elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

« Tu sais Clarke, tout le monde ne partage pas ma… façon de voir les choses te concernant » commença-t-il.  


« Ce sont des menaces ? » l’interrompit-elle.

« Non, juste une constatation. Il va falloir que tu m’aides un peu si tu veux t’en sortir »  


« Et si je n’ai rien à perdre ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Ce n’était pas du défi, juste la vérité. « Je ne crains pas pour ma vie car je n’ai rien à perdre, je n’ai pas peur de mourir » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« C’est là où tu as tort, Clarke du peuple du ciel. On a tous quelque chose à perdre. Et on cherche tous quelque chose à gagner. Les gens qu’on aime, les souvenirs, le pardon. Peu importe la raison, peu importe la cause. On en est tous au même point. Toi par exemple. Bellamy ? »  


Clarke le regarda, complètement sous le choc. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, le sang ayant complètement quitté ses joues.

« Tu vois. On a tous quelque chose ou quelqu’un à perdre » ricana-t-il avant d’enchainer « C’est lui que tu appelais quand tu délirais à cause de la fièvre. Tu l’as réclamé plusieurs fois à vrai dire. »  


Ça lui était étrange d’entendre son prénom. Bellamy lui semblait à la fois si proche et si lointain. C’était encore plus étrange de l’avoir appelé quand elle était sur le point de mourir. Quoique. Après tout il était sans doute la seule personne au monde en qui elle avait totalement confiance…

« J’ai tout quitté, et je ne compte pas revenir en arrière. Donc techniquement, j’ai déjà tout perdu. Je n’ai donc peur pour aucun d’entre eux. »  


« Et bien peut être que tu as tort. Tu les as laissé en mauvaise posture, avec la guerre civile qui se prépare, ils risquent d’être pulvérisé d’ici peu… »

« Je… expliques moi . S’il te plait » l’implora-t-elle.  


« Alors on va faire un marché. Une question contre une question. Ok ? »

« On est censé quoi ? se faire confiance ? » se méfia-t-elle.  


« La confiance est la base de tout très chère. Alors je fais ce qu’on me demande de faire. J’essaie de gagner la tienne »

« Et tu me le dis ? » s’étonna-t-elle.  


« Quoi ? L’honnêteté est la base de la confiance, non ? »

Elle soupira. Pour elle, ce n’était pas un jeu. Elle aurait voulu se lever et partir sans se retourner. Malheureusement, il était la clé de certaines de ses questions. Et si le camp Jaha était réellement en danger, elle voulait avoir des réponses, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire confiance.  


« Je suis partie il y a 6 mois, donc je ne sais pas vraiment combien ils sont » répondit-elle honnêtement.

Rob roula des yeux avant de répondre.  


« Ok. Je commence alors. Je suis né sur Phoenix. » lui dit-il de ses yeux perçants, avec un demi sourire.

 _Phoenix_ … L’information transita dans son cerveau en état de choc. Phoenix… La caste la plus riche de l’arche… comme elle…


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis né sur Phoenix..._

La phrase sembla exploser en mille questions dans son cerveau. Elle le regarda l'espace d'un instant, complètement hébétée, avant de se ressaisir.

« Comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? Quand ? Combien êtes vous… » ce n'était que le début des questions qui lui passaient par la tête, mais déjà il la stoppa de la main.

« Ohhh Ohhhhh… du calme. Donnant donnant » lui rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke soupira. Lui faire confiance ? Comment pourrait-elle un jour faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un se demanda-t-elle en se remémorant son pacte avec Lexa… Cependant, s'il venait réellement de l'arche, il pourrait être un atout si le camp Jaha était vraiment en danger…

« Qui me prouve que vous venez réellement de l'arche ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, les yeux rétrécis.

Rob se mit à rire. Ça devenait une habitude. Mais bizarrement, ça ne lui était pas désagréable. Clarke lutait contre un élan de sympathie envers lui depuis le début…

« Ok, viens avec moi Clarke » lui dit-il en se relevant.

Elle le suivit vers une des maisons blanches. Elle s'arrêta à la porte en admirant le travail délicat des bâtisseurs.

« Entre ! » lui cria-t-il de l'intérieur.

Elle pénétra dans ce qui était vraisemblablement la maison de Rob. Si elle avait pu s'imaginer l'intérieur d'une maison avant la guerre nucléaire, c'est un peu comme ça qu'elle l'aurait imaginé, ça la laissa rêveuse.

« Tiens, regarde » lui dit-il satisfait, en lui tendant une photo. « J'ai peu de photos, mais celle-ci devrait t'intéresser »

Clarke saisit le bout de papier et sa main se mit à trembler. C'était une photo de groupe, avec une inscription tout en bas « Le jour de l'unité année 2102 »

« Tu aurais pu trouver cette photo dans la forêt » tenta-t-elle sans se convaincre elle-même.

« Je suis sur cette photo » lui sourit-il les yeux brillant, en se pointant du doigt.

Clarke cligna des yeux, les personnes de la photo n'étaient pas très grande , elle distinguait à peine les visages. Elle crut cependant reconnaitre Rob, d'ailleurs ce visage lui semblait familier. Elle soupira. Ok.

« Combien êtes-vous au camp ? » insista Rob.

Vaincue, Clarke lui répondit honnêtement, elle aurait le temps d'aviser plus tard en fonction des évènements. « Une 40aine de jeunes, et environ 100 adultes. » lui répondit-elle le visage fermé.

« Combien vous êtes de l'arche, et comment avez-vous atterrit ici ? » enchaina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« On était 25 quand on est arrivé il y a plus de 20 ans. Il n'en reste que 16 de l'arche, les autres étant des Grounders, des enfants engendrés depuis notre arrivée etc. Pour ta seconde question : ils nous ont envoyé ici au lieu de nous faire flotter. Disons qu'on a été… sélectionnés… » conclut-il en gardant un peu de mystère.

« Qu'avez-vous comme technologie ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Cette question aurait du être cruciale, pourtant il la posa d'un air désinvolte qui surprit Clarke.

« Radio fusil débris de l'arche » se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans développer.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre cet échange, du mal à comprendre ses motivations. Du mal à le comprendre tout bêtement. Elle garda momentanément pour elle la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres parce qu'il y avait plus important. Ses amis, sa famille, sa mère, Bellamy…

« Que se passe-t-il au camp Jaha ? »

Il sonda son regard intensément. « La question serait plutôt : que s'est-il passé pendant ces 6 mois. »

« Soit. Que s'est-il passé pendant ces 6 mois ? »

Rob saisit une feuille de papier et un crayon, puis se mit à faire un croquis.

« Regarde, ça c'est Polis, la capitale, nous sommes ici, à 2h à l'ouest de Polis » lui indiqua-t-il en griffonnant 2 ronds. « Maintenant, voilà l'emplacement des 12 clans ». Il les nota grossièrement les uns après les autres sur le bout de papier. « Et enfin le camp Jaha ». Il se tourna alors vers Clarke sans un mot, à la recherche d'une étincelle de clairvoyance.

« On est au centre » chuchota Clarke.

« ILS sont au centre des 12 clans » la corrigea-t-il. « le camp Jaha a des armes, la technologie et vous avez vaincu Mont Weather envers et contre tous. Vous auriez été des alliés de choix . Une partie des clans s'est rebellé contre la commandant Lexa suite à sa désertion. Il y a pour moi 2 gros problèmes, en 1er lieu, c'est que d'un côté comme d'un autre, pour vaincre, il leur faut des armes et pour les obtenir, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options. Le 2ème problème, c'est la position. Ils sont à l'épicentre. Le camp Jaha sera radié de la carte pendant le conflit. Dans tous les cas, s'ils ne font rien, le camp Jaha demeure une menace pour eux…»

« Quand ? » demanda Clarke en retenant sa respiration.

« Tu me prends pour un devin ? » se moqua-t-il, avant de continuer devant son air désespéré. « Aucune idée. J'imagine que ça dépend en grande partie des décisions qui se jouent au camp Jaha en ce moment même… mais dans tous les cas, j'imagine qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à être directement attaqué »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Clarke encore choquée, une boule d'angoisse se formant au creux de son estomac. Elle savait que Bellamy refuserait toute alliance avec les Grounders, pas après Mont Weather, pas après Lexa. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'Octavia réussisse à lui faire entendre raison…

« Tu apprendras qu'il faut avoir des amis partout » lui sourit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la maison, mais s'arrêta brutalement, sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais il se retint. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de la regarder avec une certaine tendresse en soupirant. « Tu me fais penser à moi tu sais, à moi il y a bien longtemps… Tu penses être détruite. Mais il y a toujours pire Clarke. Il y aura toujours des causes qui valent la peine, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Des gagnants et des perdants. Il y aura d'autres combats, sans doute bien pire que ceux que tu as vécu, il faut l'accepter. Et il faut accepter que tout ça nous change. » lui dit-il en montrant de ses mains le monde autour de lui. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Le plus grand combat que tu peux gagner, c'est celui contre toi-même… »

Clarke respirait péniblement. Elle n'avait rien à lui répondre, rien à lui démontrer. Essentiellement parce qu'elle avait vite compris que ces 20 années sur terre avaient laissé des séquelles sur lui aussi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle n'avait juste plus envie de parler. Se battre ? Elle ne voulait plus. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier juste quelques instants. Retrouver la paix, même si ça ne durait pas, le bonheur et l'insouciance comme avant…

Elle se remémora alors les quelques paroles qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : On a tous quelque chose à perdre. Et on cherche tous quelque chose à gagner. Elle finit par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. « Qu'est ce que tu as à y gagner ? » demanda-t-elle fermement.

Il lui sourit d'un air étrange. « Je pourrais te dire… les armes, la radio, la technologie…je pourrais, oui… » continu-t-il de sourire. « Evan ! Viens ici » appela-t-il soudainement.

« Evan, Clarke. Clarke, Evan, mon fils »

Evan hocha la tête en direction de Clarke, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Il faut que…j'y aille » lui dit Rob. « Je veux que tu restes avec Clarke, d'accord ? Je peux te faire confiance ? »

Evan soupira. « J'en ai pour 1h ! »

« Ok » lui répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter » lui dit Clarke en regardant Rob s'éloigner.

Il lui sourit avec un air narquois qui lui sembla coutumier. « Et qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ? T'enfuir dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ? »

« J'imagine que tu fais parti des personnes pas vraiment heureuses de me savoir là. Alors que je pourrais déjà être loin… »

« Et prévenir ton camp ? Tu trouverais ça prudent de ma part ? »

Clarke le détailla lentement. Il avait l'air jeune, peut être son âge. Mais il avait un je ne sais quoi de déterminé et de revêche dans son regard, et sa voix n'était clairement pas amicale. Il lui faisait penser à Bellamy quand ils étaient arrivés sur terre et de ce fait, elle n'était pas sure d'arriver à quoique ce soit avec lui…

« Vous faites ça souvent ? Sauver la vie de parfaits inconnus ? » lui répondit Clarke, le prenant au dépourvu.

Mais Evan se reprit bien vite « Tous les jours » lui répondit-il de façon sarcastique.

Clarke n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais avoir ce genre de conversation tendue et légère à la fois lui faisait du bien. Se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées lui faisait du bien. Mais il faudrait pourtant y songer se dit-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse, ou du moins, trouver un moyen de prévenir Bellamy et les autres, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard…

***************************************

Bellamy se prit la tête entre les mains alors qu'Indra continuait à parler d'une voix monocorde. Il redressa alors la tête en soupirant.

« Combien de clans se sont ralliés à votre cause ? » demanda-t-il à Indra, son regard bifurquant sur Echo, puis sur une certaine Luna, qui devait avoir, selon lui, au moins 50 ans…

C'était encore difficile pour lui d'assimiler le système politique compliqué des Grounders, et leur multitude de clans. Il secoua doucement la tête. Luna était la chef du clan du peuple du bateau, ça il avait bien saisit. Quant à Echo, il aurait très bien pu l'imaginer elle aussi chef de clan, vu son charisme et la façon dont les grounders l'écoutaient religieusement mais il s'était trompé. Elle était la porte parole du clan du peuple de glace, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir, le peuple de glace n'était pas franchement des bisounours…

« A part le mien ? Peuple du bateau, peuple de glace, peuple du sable. » répondit Indra.

« Et comment croyez vous pouvoir la vaincre à 4 peuples contre 9 ? » se désespéra Bellamy.

« Avec votre aide » lui répondit-elle d'une voix féroce.

Bellamy aurait tout donné à cet instant pour se tourner vers Clarke et lui demander son avis. Mais elle n'était pas là, elle ne serait plus jamais là. Elle avait fuit. Elle les avait abandonnés. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet et s'insinuait douloureusement dans son cerveau, dans son cœur…

Il sortit dehors au grand air lorsque la réunion prit fin et se tourna vers Marcus qui avait assisté à l'entrevue. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui » répondit Marcus , le regard tourné vers le ciel. Bellamy mit ses mains dans ses poches sans cesser de le regarder. « On est coincé. On doit choisir notre camp » soupira Marcus.

********************************

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? » le défia-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, bien plus prêt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Au grand damne de Clarke, il sembla prendre la proposition au sérieux. Avant d'éclater de rire.

« Au moins tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. J'ai promis à mon père que je ne te ferais rien, il y tient » lui répondit-il en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi est ce que ton père tient tant à me maintenir en vie ? Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ? »

« Mon père est un idéaliste. Il proclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'en vivant sur terre pendant 20 ans comme un grounder, il est devenu l'un d'entre eux. Mais c'est faux. Vous avez vécu sur l'arche » lui dit il en haussant les épaules, comme si cette constatation pouvait tout expliquer.

« Que chercherais-tu si tu avais été envoyée ici seule, et que tu apprennes que d'autres ont suivi ? » poursuivit-il avec un petit éclair malicieux dans les yeux.

Le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Elle regarda Evan, sidérée.

« Il cherche les siens » murmura-t-elle tout bas, étonnée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy soupira tout en regardant la forteresse naissante qu'ils étaient en train de construire autour du camp. Il fronça les sourcils afin d'essayer de distinguer la ronde des 3 gardes qui protègeraient le camp Jaha pendant la nuit, avant qu'il ne prenne la relève demain matin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de baisser leur garde. Encore moins maintenant.

Il se remémora la conversation des chefs de clans, conscient qu'elle venait à peine d'avoir lieu, alors qu'il lui semblait que des jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. Sans doute pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de retourner les possibilités dans sa tête depuis lors. Et les possibilités étaient assez restreintes.

Il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, et croisa son regard alors qu'elle le fixait les bras croisés.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il marchait vers elle. « Tu restes dormir ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il la tira par le bras tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et l'emmena vers sa tente. Ce soir, non seulement il n'avait pas envie d'être seul, mais surtout, il cherchait une échappatoire aux sombres méandres de ses pensées.

Il se réveilla aussi reposé qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, alors qu'il avait du, en tout et pour tout, dormir à peine 5h. Il se tourna légèrement vers la droite et découvrit Echo à ses côtés, toujours endormie. Il ferma les yeux et laisser échapper un petit soupir. Coucher avec elle ne résolvait malheureusement aucun de ses soucis. Mais ça avait l'avantage de le faire dormir, et du sommeil réparateur, ça n'était pas du luxe.

Il sortit du lit aussi discrètement que possible, mais à priori, ça n'était pas encore assez discret…

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

Il esquissa un sourire. « Pas trop mal et toi ? »

« J'ai connu pire » lui dit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Il détourna les yeux. Elle était belle et charismatique. Mais il n'était près à s'engager. Avec personne. S'engager ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

« Je te fais peur ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux.

Bellamy se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la conversation qu'il aurait pu prédire.

« Pas vraiment »

« On ne s'est rien promis tu sais. Un peu de réconfort avant la guerre, n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je repars dans la matinée et il est fort probable qu'on ne se recroise même jamais. Mais si tel n'était pas le cas, je serais ravie qu'on… se réconforte à nouveau » lui dit-elle en riant, le faisant rire par ricochet. Elle reprit la parole, non sans une certaine hésitation. « Un…ami…m'a parlé d'une jeune fille blonde comme les blés… » commença-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Bellamy perdit instantanément son sourire, sentant les battements sourds de son cœur monter en puissance, tout en se refusant le privilège de l'espoir. Parce qu'il ne se donnait plus le droit d'espérer. Pas lorsque cela concernait Clarke Griffin. Il lui jeta un regard assombri par le doute « Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il sans autre explication.

« Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas très loin de la capitale. A peine à 2h de marche »

La capitale ? Sérieusement. Clarke serait allé dans la capitale ? Il s'était peut être raté de peu ou… peu importait. Il se recentra sur Echo, attendant impatiemment la suite.

« Elle aurait été recueilli par un peuple pacifiste, qu'on aimerait bien avoir de notre côté » soupira-t-elle avec un petit air déçue.

« Elle y est encore ? Depuis quand ? » A cet instant, la politique était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. A priori elle y est depuis peu. Je ne sais pas si elle y est encore… Mais…c'est ce que tu voulais savoir depuis longtemps, non ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Il déglutit péniblement, ne sachant comment réagir à cette information de 1ère importance. 6 mois. Ça faisait 6 mois qu'il la cherchait. Et maintenant qu'il savait où chercher, il n'était plus sur de savoir comment y faire face. Il avait tout du long imaginé à quel point il avait besoin de la serrer contre lui, mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait refouler une vague de colère contre elle. Elle l'avait abandonné…

Il fixa Echo d'un regard qui semblait morne et… à moitié mort.

« Merci Echo » lui dit-il en sortant de la tente.

Elle était vivante. Il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à cette seule note positive. Vivante mais loin d'ici, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser…

*******************************

Ça faisait presque 15 jours qu'elle avait atterrit ici. Et contre toute attente, elle ne s'y sentait pas trop mal. C'était agréable de pouvoir se balader au milieu de personnes sans sentir peser un poids invisible sur ses épaules. Ici elle n'était pas celle qui avait causé la mort et la destruction. On ne lui décochait pas de regard de reproche, on ne la faisait pas se noyer dans son sentiment de culpabilité. Non pas qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité. Mais ici, on la considérait comme une personne normale, et avant cela, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était essentiel. Et puis elle n'était désormais plus vraiment une prisonnière, du moins lui faisait-on croire. Et elle pouvait se déplacer dans le camp sans escorte, sans surveillance.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Clarke sursauta au son de la voix désormais presque familière d'Evan et lui sourit. De toutes les personnes du camp, c'était sans doute celui qui prenait le moins de pincette avec elle, et de ce fait, c'était sans doute la personne avec laquelle elle avait appris à être la plus honnête.

« Je pense que ça fait du bien de faire semblant. Semblant que tout va bien, semblant que tout est normal, au moins l'espace d'un instant » soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Faire semblant n'a qu'un temps. Après cela vient le temps d'affronter ses peurs. Sinon tu n'avanceras plus jamais. » lui répondit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu ressembles plus à ton père que tu ne le penses. Ou le veux d'ailleurs. » lui dit-elle avec un léger rire.

« Et toi tu es passée maitre dans l'esquive » lui renvoya-t-il abruptement.

Elle baissa la tête sans qu'aucune réplique ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Parce qu'il n'avait sans doute pas vraiment tort. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec lui. Elle savait parfaitement ce que son père cherchait désespérément. Pourtant ni lui ni elle n'avaient abordé le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas penser au camp Jaha. Et ne surtout pas donner l'illusion qu'elle pourrait être d'une aide quelconque. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus y mettre les pieds… jamais.

Rob approcha lentement d'eux. « On a besoin de toi à la relève » indiqua-t-il à Evan.

Clarke le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot.

« C'est un brave garçon, quoique tu puisses en penser. Il a traversé lui aussi des épreuves difficiles. Et il est sans doute devenu légèrement surprotecteur vis-à-vis du camp. Mais il a ses raisons. »

« Je n'en doute pas » lui répondit sincèrement Clarke.

« Tu ne comptes rien faire n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il tout bas en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« A quel sujet ? » dit-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

« Le camp Jaha. Tu ne comptes pas les prévenir du danger. »

« Je doute qu'ils ne soient pas au courant du danger. La seule chose qu'ils ignorent, c'est leur position centrale. Peut être… peut être pourrais-tu faire jouer tes amis comme tu le dis si bien, et leur faire parvenir l'info ? »

Il garda le silence en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Je ne peux pas y retourner Rob, je n'en ai pas la force. » lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Ok. » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre sans bouger.

« Quels sont tes motivations ? Qui cherches-tu ? ». Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question, sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Elle savait pourtant que ça risquait de l'entrainer là où elle se refusait d'aller…

Il tritura ses mains un long moment avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. « Est-ce que ça peut réellement changer quelque chose ? »

« Tu réponds toujours à mes questions par des questions. Et après tu oses me dire que c'est moi qui fuit et qui ai tort… ». C'était une constatation, pas vraiment un reproche mais au moins ça eut le don de le faire rire et de le détendre.

« Je cherche ce que tout le monde cherche. Je cherche les gens que j'aime. Ou dans ce cas. Ceux que j'ai aimé. »

« Tu te rends compte de l'infime chance qu'il existe de trouver ces personnes ? C'est chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Tellement de gens sont morts sur l'arche. Sans compter ceux qui sont mort à Mont Weather… »

« Mais tu es là. Tu es mon aiguille Clarke » lui dit-il en secouant la tête, clairement étonné d'être allé si loin dans la confidence.

« Je ne connais même pas le nom de tout le monde ! » lui dit-elle, impuissante.

« J'ai une photo » lui dit-il tout bas.

Clarke soupira. Elle pouvait comprendre. Comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné. Comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.

« Ok. Je peux toujours jeter un œil. Mais je ne rentrerais pas au camp Jaha. » lui dit-elle avec détermination. « Est-ce que tu peux envoyer quelqu'un pour expliquer la situation clairement ? » demanda-t-elle en entérinant la transaction.

« Mon…amie le fera. Elle est nos yeux et nos oreilles. Elle peut être notre messager, ne t'en fais pas… »

****************************************

Bellamy venait de passer plus de 2h à fendre les buches pour élever le mur, encore et encore, avec une hargne dépassant l'entendement. Ça faisait 2 jours qu'Echo était partie. 2 jours qu'il était incapable de prendre une décision. Devait-il partir à sa recherche et abandonner lui aussi le camp ? C'était hors de question. Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner le camp Jaha, et encore moins Octavia, même si elle avait nettement prouvé qu'elle pouvait se défendre toute seule. Ma sœur Ma responsabilité. Ces simples mots le hanteraient toute sa vie.

Alors quoi ? En parler à Abby ? A quelqu'un d'autre ? Clarke avait clairement démontré qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être retrouvée. Allait-il l'obliger ? Elle avait besoin de temps mais ça faisait 6 mois. Y aurait-il un jour où elle prendrait la décision de revenir de par elle-même ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. Alors il n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Il ne voulait pas agir contre sa volonté. Il lui en voulait aussi. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au premier abord…

« Tu devrais faire une pause mon garçon » lui dit Marcus en lui donnant de l'eau. « Pas la peine de te tuer à la tache, on a encore besoin de toi » plaisanta-t-il tout en lui faisant face.

Marcus avait raison, il le savait. Mais son esprit bouillonnait tellement en ce moment même, entre Clarke et ces histoires d'alliance, qu'il devait transformer ça en énergie avant que ça ne le dévore.

« Echo voudrait te voir » enchaina-t-il d'un air bizarre.

« Que fait-elle ici ? »

« Aucune idée »

« On était amené à ne jamais se recroiser c'est bien ça ? » plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'il arriva devant elle.

« Le destin est une chose étrange » lui répondit-elle calmement. « On m'a demandé de te transmettre un message »

Bellamy arqua un sourcil. « Le peuple des glaces ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. Peu importe en finalité. Voici un plan. Un plan des 12 clans ainsi que du peuple pacifiste, qui se fait appeler 13ème peuple , là où est Clarke » ajouta-t-elle comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Bellamy le regarda d'un air atterré, sans vraiment comprendre l'enjeu, ni même la situation.

Elle soupira d'impatience. Elle avait prit des risques en revenant sur ses pas. Le risque de se mettre à découvert, et ça l'ennuyait prodigieusement. « Vous êtes à l'epicentre. Tu dois prendre une décision rapidement, sinon vous serez en plein milieu de la bataille, sans autre alliée que vous-même. »

« Mais on ne veut pas se battre ! » hurla Bellamy.

« Vous n'aurez pas le choix si vous restez ! » lui indiqua-t-elle calmement. « Soit vous prenez position, soit vous partez. Ce sont vos 2 chances de survie. »

******************************

Clarke se retrouva pour la 2ème fois à attendre patiemment Rob dans sa maison. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir l'aider. Mais elle s'arrêterait là. Si elle connaissait les personnes qu'il recherchait, très bien, elle le lui dirait mais pour le reste, il devrait se débrouiller. Et elle continuerait son chemin par la même occasion.

Il revint vers elle avec un pendentif entre les mains.

« Je suis désolé, c'est une petite photo. Et elle a été prise il y a plus de 20 ans » lui dit-il d'une voix faible, conscient du peu de chance d'arriver à ses fins. Il lui tendit le pendentif d'une main tremblante.

Clarke l'observa d'un œil attentif. C'était une jolie jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux d'ébène. La photo était certes très petite, mais Clarke n'eut pas à hésiter. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas cette femme. Elle lui rendit le bijou avec regret en secouant la tête, désolée de lire l'immense déception dans ses yeux.

« Tu as raison, il y avait tellement peu de chance » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Qui était-elle ? » lui demanda Clarke avec sollicitude.

« La femme de ma vie » répondit-il sombrement. « Elle s'appelait Aurora. Aurora Blake »

Clarke tilta subtilement au nom de Blake, tout le sang ayant désormais quitté le rouge de ses joues. Elle le dévisagea sans un mot, et ferma les yeux, se sentant défaillir.

« Tu m'as dit que ça faisait plus de 20 ans que vous aviez été envoyé sur terre. Quand exactement as-tu quitté l'arche ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, sans même rouvrir ses yeux.

« Ça fera 23 ans dans un mois » lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Le cœur de Clarke s'accélèra brusquement devant la vérité qui venait de s'imposer devant ses yeux. A vrai dire c'était une évidence maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Peut être qu'Evan avait raison. Peut être que bien malgré elle, elle allait devoir affronter ses peurs plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« Parce que je connais l'histoire des Blake » lui répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, scellant par ces simples mots, le destin de 3 personnes, sans compter le sien…


	6. Chapter 6

Une aiguille dans une meule de foin. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il faut croire qu'on ne peut parfois pas échapper à son destin, se dit-elle en frissonnant. Par où commencer ? Comment être sure ?

« Comment ça tu connais l'histoire des Blake ? » l'interrogea-t-il brutalement, l'air hagard.

« Assieds toi » lui dit-elle en faisant de même, pas vraiment convaincue que ses jambes puissent la tenir suffisamment longtemps.

Il s'exécuta sans piper mot, à la fois craintif et empli d'un espoir nouveau.

« Parles moi, tu vas me rendre fou » lui dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je… connais ses enfants » avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotement, ses pensées allant incontournablement vers Octavia et… Bellamy, les 2 enfants maudits de l'Arche.

« Ses ? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

« Aurora est morte il y a bien longtemps. Je suis désolée » commença-t-elle sans préambule, pas la peine de lui faire espérer l'impossible.

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un moment, cachant momentanément sa peine aux yeux de Clarke.

« Continue s'il te plait. Comment est-elle morte ? »

Clarke comprenait son besoin de savoir mais elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire dans son intégralité, juste ce que Bellamy avait concédé à lui expliquer.

« Je… ne connais que ce que son fils a bien voulu me dire. Elle a eu un 2ème enfant. Une fille, qu'ils ont caché des années avant qu'elle ne soit découverte et jetée en prison. Aurora a été éjecté pour trahison… »

Rob accusa le choc. Il avait pourtant du se préparer à l'eventualité de sa mort. Mais Clarke en était bien consciente, chacun les siens, chacun sa peine… Elle posa sa mais sur son épaule. Le plus dur restait à venir.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… est ce qu'Aurora était enceinte quand tu es… parti ? »

Il sursauta et releva brusquement la tête. « Quoi ? »

Si c'était le cas, il n'était clairement pas au courant… Elle éclaircit sa voix avant de reprendre. « Son fils a 22 ans… » lui dit-elle en se disant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la date de son anniversaire…

Parler de Bellamy la replongeait immanquablement vers leur arrivée sur terre dans la navette. La façon dont il l'avait infiltré, tout le chemin parcourut depuis. La confiance indestructible qui s'était peu à peu instaurée entre eux. Et pour la 1ère fois depuis son départ, elle se rendit compte d'à quel point elle se sentait seule sans lui. Perdue aussi. La sensation de manque la submergea brutalement. Elle secoua la tête afin de l'extraire de ses pensées, et reporta son attention sur le visage dévasté de Rob. Elle n'était pas sure. Et en même temps tellement sure, d'être en face du père de Bellamy. Ils se ressemblaient, ça sautait aux yeux. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça…

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, vaincu.

Elle hésita un moment, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà entendu le prénom sortir de ses lèvres.

« Bellamy » lui indiqua-t-elle en fixant ses yeux, voyant clairement apparaitre un éclair de lucidité dans son regard.

Il se leva et sortit de la maison sans un mot, laissant Clarke étourdit. Elle le regarda sortir sans essayer de le rattraper. Elle savait bien que ces révélations, c'était trop pour un seul homme.

****************************************************

Marcus était assis en face de Bellamy, les bras croisés, il le fixait sans un mot.

Bellamy se demanda ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit, s'il se sentait aussi impuissant que lui à cet instant. Ils avaient entre leurs mains le destin de leur peuple. La moindre erreur et demain, ils n'existeraient plus.

« Echo m'a parlé d'un peuple pacifiste, le 13ème peuple » commença Bellamy en omettant de lui parler de Clarke. « Peut être qu'on pourrait s'autoproclamer pacifiste ? » lança-t-il, pas franchement convaincu.

Marcus le fixa un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'enlèverait rien au problème. »

Bellamy baissa la tête. « Alors on part… » chuchota-t-il comme une évidence.

« Alors on part… » lui renvoya Marcus, les traits tirés.

*******************************************************

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Evan de ses yeux perçants, en la tirant par le bras. Rob s'était retiré depuis plus de 3h, et son malaise avait visiblement gagné son fils.

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre, ce n'était pas à elle de lui en parler.

« Vois ça avec ton père » lui dit-elle en le fuyant des yeux.

« Tu connais Aurora ? » demanda-t-il sans la lâcher.

« Non. » C'était la pure et simple vérité. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Rob, qui revenait vers elle, indubitablement satisfait de lui-même.

« Viens avec moi » se contenta-t-il de lui dire en s'éloignant du camp d'un pas rapide.

Il attendit d'être à l'écart avant de continuer. « On part demain à la 1ère heure. »

« Comment ça on part demain ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. Elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était glacé. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi, ça n'aurait pas du se passer tout court.

« Toi, moi, Evan. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est non négociable ! »

Elle avait beau essayer de se résonner, elle n'arrivait pas à rejeter la peur qui l'étreignait à ce moment même, rien qu'à l'idée de retourner au camp. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver une autre solution. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, elle ne se voyait pas juste ignorer ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle releva les yeux vers Rob, consciente que la décision était déjà prise.

« A une condition » marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Il leva un œil intéressé vers elle. « Je t'écoute jeune fille. »

« Je veux une promesse d'alliance. Je veux qu'on évacue le camp Jaha. Et je veux qu'on les emmène ici. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide qui ne permettait aucune contestation.

Et à une autre condition, se dit-elle fermement. Je n'y reste pas… songea-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Rob lui adressa un petit rire détaché. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » lui avoua-t-il avant d'enchainer. « C'est d'accord. »

« C'est d'accord ? C'est tout ? » lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée du peu de résistance rencontré.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai fais ces 3 dernières heures ? » lui répondit-il de son visage impassible.

*************************************************

« On n'arrivera jamais à bouger tout le camp » déclara Abby, à bout de nerfs.

« Alors on ne prendra pas tout, ce n'est pas un problème » lui répondit Marcus en posant sa main sur la sienne, qu'elle retira précipitamment.

« On ne peut pas partir » répondit-elle à la frontière entre colère et larmes.

« On n'a pas le choix Abby » insista Marcus.

« Quand ? »

« Une semaine, maximum deux » murmura-t-il sans oser la regarder.

« Non, je ne veux pas, je ne pars pas ! »

« Elle ne reviendra pas Abby » les coupa Bellamy d'un ton froid. Sans doute moins aimable qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Il savait pourquoi Abby refusait de voir la vérité, c'est parce qu'elle avait toujours de l'espoir. L'espoir que sa fille revienne un jour. Mais de son côté, il avait abandonné l'idée folle qu'elle puisse débarquer parmi eux comme un miracle. Clarke ne reviendrait pas, et ils n'allaient pas entrainer tout le camp Jaha vers une mort certaine pour un mirage.

Abby le dévisagea d'un air blessé, sans pour autant ignorer la douleur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

« Elle reviendra… »

« Avant ou après qu'on soit tous mort ? » ironisa-t-il, sans pitié.

« Bellamy ! » l'interrompit Marcus.

Bellamy inspira profondément, il savait qu'il avait été un peu rude. « Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix Abby. Et… » il hésita un moment, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'entrainerait dans une spirale infernale s'il continuait sur sa lancée… « je crois savoir où elle est » finit-il les poings serrés, le regard hagard.

************************************************************************

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a entraîné la dedans ? » bougonna Evan en s'adressant à la fois à Clarke et à Rob.

Rob soupira pour la centième fois. « Peut être parce que tu as un frère ? »

« Qui te dit qu'il a envie de nous voir débarquer ? » continua-t-il sur sa lancée, alors que Clarke restait désespérément silencieuse.

Elle écoutait la conversation d'un œil distrait, de moins en moins convaincue que retourner au camp était la bonne solution. Une angoisse sourde lui retournait l'estomac, et même si elle avait cru ses larmes taries pour de bon depuis longtemps, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer. Et paradoxalement, elle avait envie de les revoir, de les serrer dans ses bras. Bellamy… Elle se demandait comment il allait prendre son retour. Ou plutôt son non retour définitif. Est-ce que la compréhension entre 2 êtres avait des limites ? Elle pensait que oui. Son prochain départ s'avérerait sans doute beaucoup plus difficile que le précédent…

Elle avançait sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait, sans vraiment regarder non plus où elle mettait les pieds…

« Putain Clarke ! Attention ! » lui cria Evan en la poussant brutalement, si brutalement qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous 2 par terre.

Elle le regarda d'un air ébahie, sans avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Il l'aida à se relevait et lui désigna de la tête un énorme serpent marron clair à 2 queues.

« C'est un Taïpan » expliqua-t-il en essuyant une goutte de sueur sur son front. « Une goutte de venin et c'est la mort assurée, sans échappatoire » lui dit-il d'un air sombre.

« Par contre, il est délicieux » déclara Rob en s'éloignant, visiblement déterminé à en faire son 4h.

Clarke frissonna, elle devait recentrer ses pensées si elle voulait survivre à ce voyage.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? » demanda Evan en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de se concentrer sur lui, puis se recula doucement, mal à l'aise face à sa proximité.

Il soupira en esquissant un sourire narquois. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer » la railla-t-il gentiment.

Elle roula des yeux. « Tu ne m'effrayes pas. C'est juste… qu'en ce moment j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule… »

En ce moment, et sans doute pour le reste de sa vie, pensa-t-elle avec sincérité. Son but était simple, réunir Bellamy avec sa famille, et mettre les siens en sécurité. Ensuite, elle reprendrait la route…seule…

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Rob alors qu'elle dégustait le Taïpan.

« Délicieux » lui sourit-elle.

Il tritura le feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre avec un bâton, les yeux dans le vague, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Quels sont tes…relations avec Bellamy ? » lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc, faisant naître l'intérêt dans les yeux de son fils.

Clarke resta silencieuse un long moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle imaginait bien à quel point Rob avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Bellamy, mais elle sa question la laissait perplexe. Avait-elle réellement une réponse à lui apporter ?

« Je…hum…c'est la seule personne en qui j'en entièrement confiance » commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans une seconde d'hésitation. On est…on était… » se reprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre « …une équipe…on était complémentaire. » Elle secoua la tête. « Il est borné, impulsif et sarcastique mais il est aussi droit, généreux, protecteur, et il est prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime… » finit-elle dans un souffle, un peu troublée que son cœur se soit emballé à l'évocation de ses souvenirs à la fois si proche et pourtant si lointain.

Cette conversation les avait plongés dans un profond silence, que Rob finit par briser.

« Comment va-t-il prendre notre arrivée ? » demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

« Je dirais…pas très bien… » répondit-elle, gênée.

Clarke et ses compères avaient stoppé leur route à environ 100m du camp Jaha. Elle avait bien du mal à le reconnaitre d'ailleurs, entouré de hauts murs, il ressemblait désormais à une forteresse. Elle soupira, elle hésitait réellement entre avancer, ou s'enfuir sans se retourner.

« Stop ! » hurla un homme, suivit d'une dizaine de gardes. Ils avançaient vers eux le pas pressé. Rob et Evan sortirent d'instinct leurs armes.

« Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure façon de faire bonne impression. » commenta Clarke en grimaçant.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Miller, avant de la reconnaitre. Il baissa son arme et se rapprocha d'elle en souriant. « Clarke ? » demanda-t-il, sans doute incapable de déterminer s'il rêvait ou pas.

Ils entrèrent dans le camp escortés des gardes lorsqu'elle le vit au loin. L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserra imperceptiblement et ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus la soutenir. Elle inspira profondément sans le lâcher du regard et s'avança péniblement lorsqu'une main la tira vers l'arrière.

« Clarke ! »

« Maman… » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle la serrait contre elle.

Bellamy blêmit lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il s'avança doucement vers les nouveaux arrivants alors qu'Abby serrait toujours Clarke contre elle mais ralentit, prit subitement d'une bouffée de colère. Il passa la main sur sa figure et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas rentrée seule…

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Le cœur de Clarke flancha. Il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard et il était clairement furieux, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Elle posa la main sur son avant bras, en un geste désespéré, de tempérer son humeur, mais il dégagea sa main, attendant toujours une réponse de la part des 2 hommes.

Evan leva les yeux au ciel, et un petit sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser » lâcha-t-il avec impertinence.

« Evan ! » le réprimanda Rob en soupirant.

Clarke ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Bellamy n'allait pas forcement être très coopératif à 1ère vue. Mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il lui en voulait à ce point. Elle se détourna d'eux les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à lui pour la 1ère fois, comme quand ils étaient arrivés sur terre. Et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. A vrai dire, ça lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Ça n'était pas vraiment les retrouvailles qu'elle avait escompté…


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, attendant la réponse des 2 inconnus, sans trouver la force de la regarder, son cœur battant sans doute un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine pour qu'il trouve le courage de le faire.

« Tu dois être…Bellamy » murmura Rob avec un petit sourire.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que tout ça signifiait ?

Il se tourna alors spontanément vers Clarke, ses yeux semblant la transpercer au 1er abord, avant de sentir sa colère s'éteindre devant son regard azur et la peine qu'il crut y lire. Il déglutit plusieurs fois et se mit la tête dans une de ses mains.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Marcus, qui venait d'arriver, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Clarke, pour lui signifiait qu'il était content de la revoir.

Clarke s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre. « Voici Rob et Evan, ils appartiennent au 13ème peuple, c'est un peuple… »

« Pacifiste. On sait. » se contenta de répondre Bellamy, qui reporta instantanément son attention vers eux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? » leur demanda-t-il cette fois à tous les 3.

Il savait qu'il manquait de tact vis-à-vis de Clarke, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça, qu'il avait compris son départ, qu'il avait accepté ça, qu'il avait tellement espéré et attendu son retour… mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa… il ne savait même pas comment nommer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il était perdu, et il ne voulait pas montrer cette faiblesse.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part au calme ? » demanda Rob en cherchant Clarke des yeux.

Mais Clarke jetait un coup d'œil à la ronde d'un air démuni avant de se tourner vers Bellamy. « Vous partez ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

Il soupira. « On a pas vraiment le choix » lui répondit-il en osant la regarder posément dans les yeux pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds au camp.

« Quand ? »

« Si tout va bien, dans 8 jours. »

« Parfait » lui dit-elle mystérieusement.

« Comment ça parfait ? »

« On va rentrer pour parler » commença-t-elle avant que Rob ne l'interrompt.

« On se connait non ? » demanda Rob en s'adressant à Abby, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon ? » lui répondit Abby, sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Ça me reviendra forcement… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

*****************************************************************************

Marcus lança un regard à Abby d'un air consterné. « 16 survivants de l'arche ? » répéta-t-il mécaniquement sans vraiment oser y croire.

Bellamy se contentait de regarder ses doigts pianoter les rebords de la table, tandis que Clarke demeurait silencieuse. Elle préférait laisser Rob s'expliquer…ou pas…il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'appesantir sur les relations existantes entre lui-Aurora et Bellamy.

« Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt » demanda soudainement Bellamy.

Rob serra les dents mais contre toute attente, il lui répondit d'un air courtois « Nous avons tous besoin d'alliés, d'armes, de technologie. Vivre ensemble ou mourir seuls. La guerre arrive. Et vous n'êtes clairement pas préparé à ça. Nous si. C'est votre seule chance. »

« Ce n'est pas notre seule chance. Mais merci, on va en discuter » lui répondit Bellamy d'un air désinvolte, tandis que les 4 autres le dévisageait, un peu ahuris. Mais pas Clarke. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle n'était pas du tout étonnée de sa réaction. Il essayait avant tout de protéger son peuple. Et la précipitation n'était jamais la meilleure tactique à adopter.

Bellamy sortit de la tente d'un pas précipité, mais Clarke le rattrapa en le tirant par le bras.

« Est-ce que tu comptes m'éviter longtemps ? » lui demanda-t-elle agacée, toute vulnérabilité ayant été remplacée par une détermination qu'elle avait oublié ces derniers mois.

Il se retourna brusquement et plongea son regard noir dans le sien. « Est-ce que tu restes ? » lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Sa toute nouvelle détermination flancha au son de ces mots qui résonnèrent étrangement dans sa tête. « Je…non… » avoua-t-elle en détournant son regard.

Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une seconde fois. C'était…hors de question. Alors autant avoir le minimum d'interactions avec elle. Ce serait plus simple pour tous les 2.

« Bien. Alors nous n'avons pas vraiment de raisons de parler. Sauf peut être pour m'expliquer ce qui t'a prit de ramener le 13ème clan ici ! »

Tu comprendras bien assez vite songea-t-elle en soupirant.

« J'ai confiance en eux » avoua-t-elle en le regrettant rapidement. Elle constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir utiliser ce mot.

Mais Bellamy tiqua. « Peut être qu'on ne devrait pas toujours se fier à ta confiance. » laissa-t-il échapper en le regrettant aussitôt. Son allusion à Lexa était déplacée, ainsi que toute cette conversation et tout son ressentiment envers elle. « Je suis désolée » reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, en faisant face à sa consternation.

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna pour s'éloigner. « Attends Clarke » l'implora-t-il en saisissant sa main, avant de la relâcher comme si le contact de sa peau l'avait brûlé. Il essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur son ressenti. C'était une voie bien trop dangereuse à son goût.

« J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de vous protéger. Ils ont la technologie, ils viennent de l'arche, ils peuvent nous sauver ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Ils ne sont que 16 de l'arche ! Et c'était il y a 20 ans Clarke. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont devenus, ce qu'ils ont traversé… » murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses propres pensées. « Rien ne dit que ce ne sont pas des sauvages au même titre que le clan de Lexa. »

« Je les ai côtoyé Bellamy. Ce sont des pacifistes. Et on a peu de temps pour se décider. »

« Je te ferais connaitre notre décision une fois qu'elle sera prise. Ensuite tu pourras repartir. » lui assena-t-il comme un couperet. « En attendant, on va leur donner une tente et toi… »

« Clarke ! » le coupa Raven en embrassant Clarke. Clarke la serra désespérément, heureuse de trouver une tête amicale après cette rude conversation avec Bellamy.

****************************************************************************************************

Alors que la plupart des gens dormaient déjà, Clarke était toujours dans l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil. Ce soir elle dormait dans la tente de Raven, elle trouvait cette solution préférable au fait de dormir avec sa mère. Au moins avec Raven, il n'y avait pas de gêne, pas de questions inutiles ou de faux semblants.

Elle se tournait et retournait dans son lit, au même titre que les pensées qui agitaient son cerveau. C'était une nuit chaude de début d'été, et pourtant, elle avait froid. Elle réprima un frisson, se redressa et sortit de la tente après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait pas réveillée Raven.

Elle aperçut au loin le feu de camp pas tout à fait éteint et s'avança vers Evan.

« Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » lui demanda-t-il en la voyant s'approcher.

Elle hocha les épaules et s'assit à ses côtés .

« Pas vraiment l'accueil que tu attendais n'est ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-il, pourtant sans sourire.

« Pas évident en effet… » soupira-t-elle, bizarrement à l'aise à l'idée de se confier à lui.

« Il faut du temps. Que ce soit entre toi et Bellamy ou entre lui et mon père. Quant au pardon, lui aussi a besoin de temps, qu'il vienne de l'extérieur ou de nous même. »

« Et toi tu vis ça comment ? » lui demanda-t-elle en détournant la conversation.

Il soupira. « Tant que ça rend mon père heureux, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Il a perdu… beaucoup. » lui dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question » lui dit-elle, se demandant si c'était juste de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« J'ai perdu moins que lui, j'ai perdu ma mère c'est vrai. Mais on est sur terre, tu as du te rendre compte que la vie n'y était…pas simple. La vie ici n'est pas un conte de fées » ironisa-t-il en la fixant attentivement. « Quant à Bellamy, disons que je n'ai pas d'avis précis pour le moment. Mais j'imagine que les liens du sang sont… sacrés, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là… »

« Je retrouve certains traits de caractères communs entre vous » sourit-elle inconsciemment.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien ? » la railla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, mes relations avec lui ne sont pas au beau fixe… »

« Peut être parce qu'il est temps d'arrêter de fuir »

Clarke lui décocha un regard assassin.

« Ok. Ok. » lui dit-il en levant les mains en l'air tout en riant. « Laisse moi philosopher une dernière fois avant de me frapper. Après, tu en fais ce que tu veux mais… tu peux fuir aussi loin et aussi longtemps que tu le veux, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix. Parce que ce que tu cherches à fuir, c'est toi-même. »

Elle le dévisagea, attendant une suite qui ne vint jamais. « Alors c'est tout ? C'est sensé m'aider ? Le fait que je ne trouverais jamais la paix ? » plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

« Fais face à ce qui te hante, et alors peut être que la fuite ne sera plus une finalité ? Lève toi. »

« Quoi ? »

Evan roula des yeux. « Tu as clairement besoin d'un câlin, alors même si tu l'aurais préféré de la part de mon frère, je sais que ça fait toujours du bien. Donc. Lève toi. » lui répéta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Clarke hésita, le regardant d'un air gêné. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, et elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue de ses intentions envers elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de se décider. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et le laissa l'attirer contre lui. Contre toute attente, sa chaleur l'enveloppa et elle passa ses mains autour de son cou. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le t shirt d'Evan était mouillé contre sa joue.

Elle se recula, rougissant légèrement de leur soudaine intimité.

« C'est la 1ère fois que tu l'appelles mon frère » lui dit-elle pour se donner une contenance en se rasseyant.

« ll faut bien commencer quelquepart je suppose » lui dit-il sans détourner l'intensité de son regard.

« Evan… » commença-t-elle timidement.

« Clarke… Ne te prends pas la tête. Je t'offre mon amitié. Je ne vais pas jouer sur les plates bandes de mon frère. »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Bien sur… » la nargua-t-il. « Vu l'état dans lequel il te met… »

« C'est mon retour qui me met dans cet état là, ne te méprends pas ! » lui répondit-elle en s'énervant un peu plus que la situation ne le méritait.

« D'accord. Alors disons qu'il contribue à ton désarroi » insista-t-il lourdement, la faisant se lever.

« Je vais essayer de dormir. » lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Ok. Si tu as besoin d'un autre câlin n'hésites pas. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout » lui indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bellamy serra les poings lorsqu'il vit Clarke rentrer dans la tente de Raven, fit demi tour et retourna dans sa tente, perturbé par son retour, par son attitude, par son besoin d'elle aussi…

********************************************************************************************

« Tu n'avais pas à prendre ça dans le sens littéral du terme » lui dit-il clairement alarmé.

« En fait tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise que tu as raison c'est ça ? » lui répondit Clarke avec sarcasmes.

Elle se rendait compte que malgré son envie de solitude, et ses essais répétés de se couper des autres et du monde, il était de bon conseil. Evan était de bon conseil. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ses paroles dansant dans son esprit pour arriver toujours à la même conclusion : Fais face à ce qui te hante, et alors peut être que la fuite ne sera plus une finalité…

« C'est dangereux » continua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle leva un œil amusé vers lui. « Tu penses que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter ? »

Il soupira. « Alors laisse moi venir avec toi, au cas où… »

« Non. Je dois faire ça seule… »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir poussé face à ses peurs.

« Ne fais pas ça »

Il sursauta puis roula des yeux. « Ne fais pas quoi papa ? »

« De toutes les filles qu'il y a sur terre, tu as l'embarras du choix. Ne flirt pas avec elle. »

« Flirter avec elle ? Sérieusement ? Je l'aime bien, mais cette fille est complètement paumée, et clairement accrochée à mon frère. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à compliquer les choses » lui dit-il avec son petit air narquois.

«Alors qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil dans la direction où Clarke avait disparu.

« Ce qui est nécessaire… » lui sourit-il.

Il était temps qu'il ait sa 1ère discussion de famille avec Bellamy Blake. Et vite.

**************************************************************************************************

« Je peux te voir une seconde ? » demanda-t-il à Bellamy, en pleine discussion avec Marcus.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et posa un regard froid sur Evan. « Je n'ai pas le temps. » lui dit-il en retournant à ses occupations.

« Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, Clarke est partie. »

Evan laissa sa bombe faire son petit effet, et reparti de là où il venait, un franc sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Bellamy eut un moment de flottement où il se sentit incapable de connecter ses neurones. Une sueur froide le fit frissonner avant que son cerveau ne se décide à reprendre possession de son corps.

« Où…où est-elle allée ? » lui demanda-t-il en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix, rejoignant Evan d'un pas rapide.

Ce dernier soupira, et parut pour une fois, assez peu sur de lui. « Elle est…partie chercher sa...rédemption… »

« Mont Weather… » murmura Bellamy les yeux dans le vague.

Evan hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ? » demanda-t-il soudain, avec une lassitude absolue.

« Chacun a sa propre façon de se reconstruire. Clarke n'avait aucune envie de trouver la sienne jusqu'à présent. Alors ça me semblait plutôt … vital. »

Bellamy se crispa instantanément. Clarke était à peine rentrée, qu'il l'avait laissé repartir. Lui, soit disant une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Un soutien… Conneries. Il souffla en se reconnectant sur Evan. Evan, qui visiblement décryptait mieux que lui les sombres méandres qui animaient l'esprit de celle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier depuis 6 mois.

« Maintenant, de deux choses l'une » recommença Evan de ses yeux perçants. « Elle est parti il y a environ 30 minutes. Et toi et moi, on sait qu'on ne va pas la laisser y aller seule. Alors c'est très simple. Soit j'essaie de la rattraper, moi, qui la connais depuis 15 jours et qui n'ait pas connu Mont Weather. Soit…tu mets ta rancune de côté et tu le vis à ses côtés, parce que vous l'avez fait ensemble. »

Bellamy le dévisagea d'un air étrange avant de fermer les yeux un bref instant. Même si Clarke avait vécue loin du camp pendant plus de 6 mois, il savait que le trajet jusqu'à Mont Weather était dangereux. Sans compter l'angoisse qui lui serrait la poitrine à l'idée qu'elle soit à nouveau loin de lui… Il avait vraiment tout foiré depuis hier. Il avait été tout, sauf l'ami dont elle avait besoin…

Il se retourna brusquement vers la forêt. Il savait qu'il y avait mille raisons vitales de rester au camp.

« J'y vais… » murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers Evan « Ne t'approches pas d'elle » commença-t-il sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable à son ressentiment. « Merci » ajouta-t-il tout bas en se reprenant, un peu aussi à contre cœur…


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy entra dans sa tente d'un pas rapide. Il se dirigea directement vers son lit, et sortit un de ses pistolets de sous l'oreiller. Ils n'en auraient pas trop de deux. De ce qu'il savait, Clarke n'était pas armée, et rien que d'y penser, il sentait monter la colère à travers tout son corps en songeant à son inconscience du danger.

Pour l'instant, il se refusait à penser plus loin que le trajet entre le camp Jaha et Mont Weather. Il n'avait aucune raison d'anticiper les choses. Il aurait bien assez de temps seul avec elle pour… improviser, si tant est qu'ils se décidaient à parler.

Il fourra le pistolet dans un sac à dos, ainsi qu'une corde, une couverture, 2 bouteilles d'eau et un peu de vivre. Il n'avait pas de temps de s'appesantir sur les préparatifs. Pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait la rattraper.

Il pressa le pas en sortant mais heurta sa petite sœur.

« Hey ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu agacé.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui vient de me rentrer dedans Bell ! Mais bonjour à toi aussi ! »

« Désolé O, j'ai pas vraiment le temps là » lui dit-il en reprenant, ou plutôt en tentant de reprendre sa route.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » le questionna-t-elle en agrippant son bras. « Clarke est revenue ? »

Il soupira sans répondre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de 13ème clan et d'anciens résidents de l'arche ? » enchaina-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu agressif.

« Vois avec Marcus, il faut que j'y aille, je serais revenu dans 2 jours maximum »

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle étonnée, son regard bifurquant vers le sac à dos encore entre ses mains.

« Je… » il hésita mais ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à une excuse plausible. « Je vais à Mont Weather. Clarke y est allée seule » ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il savait aussi sans qu'elle lui dise, que sa sœur désapprouvait sa décision.

« Alors tu vas vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ? » lui demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Après toutes les erreurs qu'elle a faite ? »

« Les erreurs que tu penses qu'elle a faite ? On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis Octavia Blake. Elle, non, on, a fait ce qui nous semblait juste, en notre âme et conscience. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de toi pour culpabiliser. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça Bell » lui répondit-il d'une voix basse. « Elle est partit, elle nous a abandonné, elle t'a abandonné. Ne me crois pas assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce que tu as traversé pendant ces 6 mois. Et de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour tout le camp aussi. »

« C'est gentil de penser pour moi O, mais il semblerait que ce soit mon problème. Préviens les autres qu'on sera là dans 2 jours, ok ? »

Octavia hocha la tête. « Fais attention à toi frérot » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, inquiète pour la vie de son frère. Pour son cœur aussi…

« Bellamy ! » intervint soudainement Rob.

Les yeux curieux d'Octavia convergèrent alors vers lui, et Rob sembla s'apercevoir enfin de sa présence. Son regard croisa le sien et il referma la bouche bruyamment, complètement décontenancé par la jeune fille. Perdu dans le fil de ses souvenirs décousus, il en avait perdu la parole.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et s'interposa entre lui et sa sœur, l'air clairement furieux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » lui demanda-t-il en le poussant brutalement.

« Je…quoi ? » demanda Rob, se sentant affreusement confus, avant de comprendre son manque de bienséance. « Oh… je…non…tu dois être Octavia ? » demanda-t-il en s'attirant à nouveau les foudres de Bellamy, qui croisa les mains sur la poitrine en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Rob sourit. Bellamy était arrogant, sur de lui et protecteur. Comme Clarke lui avait signifié. Il lui avait fallu à peine quelques heures pour le découvrir. Encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec la fille d'Aurora, il avait du mal à reprendre contenance et les paroles sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne l'ait calculé.

« Désolé. C'est juste…que tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère Octavia » avoua-t-il d'un intense regard, faisant sursauter les 2 Blake d'un même bond.

« Vous connaissiez notre mère ? » demanda Octavia en s'adressant à lui directement pour la 1ère fois.

« Oui. Peu importe pour le moment . Ça fait presqu'une heure que Clarke est partie » leur indiqua-t-il en regardant sa montre. « Il faut que tu la rattrapes rapidement. » dit-il à Bellamy.

« Merci je sais » ironisa Bellamy en soupirant.

Rob émit un petit rire devant sa mauvaise foi.

« Si c'était vers moi qu'elle s'était tournée et non vers Evan, j'aurais pu directement la mettre en garde. » commença-t-il, cette fois en captant clairement l'attention de son fils. « En aucun cas vous ne devez passer par la rivière » lui dit-il en montrant un point sur la carte qu'il ouvrit devant eux. « Je sais que c'est la route la plus simple, mais depuis l'épisode Mont Weather, certains clans de Grounders ont élus domicile à côté de la rivière. Ça vous fait un détour d'environ 1h mais en contournant par là, vous ne devriez pas les croiser. Maintenant, dépêche toi de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. »

Bellamy hocha la tête. La rivière à traverser se situait à mi chemin, il la trouverait avant. Il saisit la carte et la plaça dans le sac à dos. « Merci » lui dit-il sincèrement, en songeant que ça devenait une habitude de remercier le 13ème clan aujourd'hui. Etrangement, il ne se demanda même pas si Rob disait vrai, l'inverse ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

« Comment connaissiez vous notre mère ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

«Longue histoire » plaisanta-t-il. « Je prendrais le temps de vous la raconter à ton retour. Maintenant pars Bellamy. C'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de toi. » conclut-il d'un air grave.

Bellamy acquiesça. Il avait raison, ça pouvait attendre. L'important maintenant, c'était de retrouver Clarke.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, mais une fois sortit du camp Jaha, il s'arrêta momentanément, son regard balayant l'espace qu'ils appelaient désormais leur maison. Elle lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'eux. Et il l'avait fait. Il les avait défendus, protégé, aimé, plutôt que de la retenir. Aujourd'hui la situation se reproduisait, et il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il allait remuer ciel et terre pour la faire revenir chez elle. Malgré sa colère, malgré son amertume, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire et la froideur de son accueil. Il avait une seconde chance. La chance d'entrer à nouveau dans sa vie. La chance de mériter à nouveau le titre d'ami et de mériter sa confiance une fois de plus.

**********************************************************

Ça devait faire une bonne heure qu'elle avançait sans trainer. 8h de marche. Ce n'était pas rien, et si elle voulait avoir du temps pour pouvoir se recueillir avant la nuit, elle ne devait pas ralentir le rythme.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il était advenu des Weapers. Non pas qu'elle craignait pour sa vie, non. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle en croise. Mais elle se demandait si sa mère avait pu les guérir. Dans le cas contraire, étaient-ils morts sans leurs drogues ? Sans doutes… Elle réprima un frisson en songeant aux atrocités perpétrées par Cage envers les Grounders et aussi et surtout envers son peuple.

Cela faisait 2h qu'elle avait quitté le camp, provoquant sans doute la déception de sa mère - ça n'était pas nouveau malheureusement - et sans doute aussi celle de Bellamy, et ça, elle y était moins coutumière.

Elle avança avec précaution, se sentant plus seule que jamais. Avait-elle raison de placer tous ses espoirs dans ce cours passage à Mont Weather ? Est-ce que ça résoudrait tous ses problèmes ?

Elle était tellement perdue au beau milieu de ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit le bruissement des feuilles que lorsqu'elle les vit bouger à quelques pas d'elle. Elle sortit précipitamment son couteau de dessous son t shirt, se maudissant pour son manque de prudence. Ses gestes brusques réveillèrent la douleur sourde et lancinante qui s'élança de son flanc gauche vers ses côtes, lui rappelant la blessure à peine cicatrisée, et elle ne put contenir un léger cri de douleur en se tenant les côtes d'une main, et le couteau de l'autre. Hors de question de baisser la garde, quoiqu'il en coûte, quelque soit la douleur.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour essayer de contrer la douleur, et se retourna rapidement, le corps en alerte, comme si pour la 1ère fois depuis 6 mois, sa vie en valait enfin la peine.

« Bellamy ? » questionna-t-elle de façon idiote, en baissant sa main.

Elle le regardait d'un air hébété, se demandant comment il pouvait bien se retrouver là sans que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

« Tu es bien plus rapide qu'avant » la taquina-t-il « J'ai eu du mal à te rattraper… »

Un sourire illumina son visage. Pas un sourire condescendant, ni un sourire de façade. Peut être juste la joie de ne plus être seule l'espace d'un instant songea-t-elle malgré la petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » chuchota-t-elle sans vraiment encore y croire.

Bellamy soupira en détournant son regard. Il passa doucement devant elle sans vraiment la regarder, avant de lui répondre.

« Peut être que moi aussi j'en ai besoin » murmura-t-il tout bas, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Il n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas la peine. Ils reprirent leur chemin sans un mot, sans pour autant que ce soit inconfortable…

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rob m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas prendre le chemin de la rivière. Un clan de Grounders s'y est réfugié » lui dit-il en s'enfonçant dans les terres.

Clarke hocha la tête en poursuivant son chemin. Elle marchait derrière Bellamy en essayant de faire abstraction du léger malaise qu'elle ressentait face à la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Elle se demanda si la relation de confiance qu'ils avaient partagée pourrait un jour se restaurer…

Bellamy leva la main pour la stopper. « Viens voir » lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

Clarke y découvrit, à moins de 20 m d'eux derrière les broussailles, 2 chevaux qui s'abreuvaient à une mare sombre. Ils les observèrent pendant de longues secondes, avant que Clarke ne se décide à s'approcher, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, ça peut être dangereux » s'inquiéta Bellamy.

« Ce sont des chevaux Bellamy, pas des tigres » le taquina-t-elle en caressant le seul cheval qui avait bien voulu se laisser approcher. Le cheval couleur noir ébène, arqua un sourcil curieux vers les 2 intrus, avant de replonger le museau dans la mare de façon imperturbable.

Clarke jeta un œil aux alentours, réfléchissant à un moyen d'utiliser cette aubaine. Ce cheval pouvait leur faire gagner un précieux temps.

Bellamy la dévisagea en soupirant. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce que tu as en tête ne va pas me plaire ? » lui dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« 4h à pieds, contre quoi ? 1h ou 2 à cheval ? » releva-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Tu ne comptes pas réellement me faire monter sur ce canasson ? »

« Le grand Bellamy Blake aurait-il peur d'un malheureux cheval ? »

Bellamy lui renvoya un regard noir. « Je ne SAIS PAS monter à cheval »

« Moi si. »

« Où est ce que tu as appris ? » lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Lexa » répondit-elle simplement en perdant son sourire. « Rien dans ton sac qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Clarke. Je ne suis vraiment pas fan de l'idée. » grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle saisissait son sac à dos pour y découvrir la corde.

« Arrête de bougonner » lui dit-elle en accrochant la corde au cheval. « Tu n'auras rien à faire d'autre que de rester assis sur ce cheval. Je t'autorise même à fermer les yeux » plaisanta-t-elle en sentant son appréhension.

Il hésita un instant en la regardant grimper sur le dos du cheval.

« Monte Bellamy. Fais moi confiance » chuchota-t-elle en fixant ses yeux sombres, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'anxiété en attendant sa réponse.

Fais moi confiance. Ca signifiait tellement plus que de monter sur un cheval. Il tiqua au son de sa voix cristalline prononçant ces simples mots. I mois il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Il la toisa un peu plus longuement qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute espéré. 6 mois. Il était étonné de voir à quel point ça ne changeait rien…

Il monta derrière elle sans un mot. S'il avait confiance en elle, ça n'était pas le cas pour le cheval, et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'ils se mirent en route.

« Ok. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de serrer les jambes et t'accrocher à moi, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça, pas très sur de lui, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke.

« Tu ne seras pas assez stable comme ça, tu es trop loin » rit-elle sans se retourner.

Il détestait se retrouver dans une position de faiblesse, pire, de dépendance envers autrui. Et clairement, là, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les évènements. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, avant de se rapprocher de Clarke, suffisamment pour passer ses bras autour d'elle, suffisamment pour sentir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration, suffisamment pour sentir l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux, suffisamment pour que ce contact beaucoup plus intime le trouble pour la toute première fois et… suffisamment pour oublier sa peur jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Clarke tira sur la corde lorsque Mont Weather fut en vu. Elle leva les bras assez haut pour qu'en ce début d'été chaud, son léger t-shirt se soulève et dévoile un peu de sa peau nue, les mains de Bellamy se retrouvant alors directement contre sa peau. Elle ne put réprimer un léger frissonnement sous la chaleur de ses mains, et prit alors conscience de leur proximité. Un peu confuse, elle s'éclaircit la voix et descendit du cheval, regrettant instantanément la chaleur de son corps malgré le soleil éclatant.

Bellamy descendit à son tour, et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée. Vers leurs pires cauchemars. Vers leur rédemption ?

Clarke s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Elle ressentait le besoin impérial de juste respirer avant d'y entrer. Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme plus soutenu qu'à son habitude.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait plus si elle était capable d'y faire face sans s'effondrer. Ni si le bénéfice en valait le risque…

Ils étaient désormais tous les 2 face à la porte, englués dans un solide silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bellamy posa la main sur son épaule, sans lâcher l'entrée de Mont Weather du regard.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il doucement en accentuant la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke. Cette dernière tourna alors la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs yeux trahissant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation leur mutuelle compréhension.

Il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière…


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans Mont Weather, ils furent pris d’assaut par les sons , les images, les souvenirs du passé. Comme s’ils revivaient ce cauchemar sans vraiment le souhaiter mais sans pouvoir l’éviter non plus…  


Clarke s’immobilisa au centre de la pièce qui avait vu mourir tant de personnes et ne pu contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Comment pouvait-on pardonner ça ? se demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Quelle rédemption pouvait-elle espérer ? Il n’y avait pas de rédemption possible. Elle ne savait plus ce qu’elle était venu chercher ici, mais le pardon n’en faisait clairement pas parti…  
Elle avait pris une succession de mauvaises décisions. Elle avait mené son peuple jusqu’ici, avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Elle pensait avoir fait de son mieux, mais fallait-il vraiment se fier à son jugement ? Elle n’était plus sure de rien, à part du fait qu’elle se sentait toxique. Toxique pour elle, toxique pour les gens qu’elle aimait. Finalement, ils étaient bien plus en sécurité sans elle. Bien plus heureux aussi, même s’ils ne s’en rendaient pas forcement compte.  


« Clarke… » chuchota Bellamy en ressentant son désarroi.  


Mais Clarke secoua la tête obstinément.  


« On ne décide pas qui doit vivre ou mourir. C’est ce qu’on avait dit, tu te souviens? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, laissant Bellamy sans voix, le visage fermé. « Mais c’est ce qu’on a fait ici. On a décidé qui devait vivre et qui devait mourir. Et on les a tués. Juste…comme ça…quelques secondes et c’était finit. Plus rien. » murmura-t-elle la voix chancelante.  


Bellamy baissa la tête. Il savait que pour le moment, rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire ne pourrait l’aider. Essentiellement parce qu’il ressentait la même chose qu’elle. Et, même si pour lui, la fin justifiait les moyens, il avait du mal à se sortir de la tête, la voix d’un petit garçon nommé Lovejoy, qui revenait sans cesse hanter ses cauchemars, nuit après nuit, semaines après semaines…  
Ce qu’il savait en revanche, c’était à quel point il avait besoin d’elle pour sortir la tête de l’eau. Il n’en avait pas vraiment pris conscience pendant les 6 mois où il s’était lancé à corps perdu dans la protection du camp et de ses amis, mais c’était une évidence maintenant. Il avait besoin d’elle. Autant qu’elle avait besoin de lui, quoiqu’elle puisse en dire ou en penser pour le moment…  
Alors il fit la seule chose qu’il pensait utile. Il la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de repousser sa peine, même si ça n’était qu’éphémère. Et contre toute attente, Clarke s’accrocha désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Bellamy, se relaxant progressivement au rythme des caresses qu’il administrait inlassablement le long de ses cheveux d’or.  


Comme souvent entre eux, il n’y avait besoin d’aucun mot. Ils restèrent un long moment serrés l’un contre l’autre avant de se séparer, leur regard accrochés l’un à l’autre. Ils avaient cette connexion que personne d’autre ne pouvait comprendre. Ils étaient plus que des coéquipiers, plus qu’une équipe. Ils étaient deux parties d’un même ensemble, et c’était une force qu’ils avaient trop longtemps ignoré.  
Ils rebroussèrent chemin rapidement, ne se sentant pas la force de rester plus longuement, et quittèrent les lieux non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil à l’ensemble de Mont Weather, qu’ils voyaient sans aucun doute pour la dernière fois…  


C’était désormais la fin de journée, et s’ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un abri, la nuit les prendrait par surprise, et le danger se faisait plus palpable au fur à mesure que l’obscurité prenait naissance. Ils avaient parcouru environ un quart du chemin du retour lorsque Bellamy prit la parole pour la 1ère fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Mont Weather.  


« On s’arrête et on cherche un endroit pour la nuit » lui dit-il doucement, mais sans pouvoir éviter de la faire sursauter.  


Elle était perdu dans ses pensées et, au final, le cheval la guidait plus qu’elle ne le faisait. Elle hocha la tête et ils descendirent de leur monture.  


Clarke resta près du cheval tandis que Bellamy alla explorer les alentours. Elle était si lasse, comme sans vie, terrassée par ce face à face avec elle-même. Elle l’observa revenir d’un pas ferme, et sa gorge se noua. Elle ne pouvait pas rester au camp, c’était juste…impossible pour elle. Mais elle se devait d’être honnête avec elle-même , ça lui brisait le cœur… Mais Bellamy avait Octavia. Et bientôt Rob et Evan. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il serait heureux quand les choses se seraient tassées. C’était sur, se répéta-t-elle en détournant ses yeux de son regard sombre.  


« Il y a une grotte un peu plus loin » lui indiqua-t-il de la tête. « On pourra y passer la nuit, et on repartira dès l’aube »  


Elle le suivit sans un mot, le cœur lourd après cette longue journée. Lourd aussi à l’idée des prochains jours à venir…

******************************************************************************

Bob inspira profondément. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se redressa, se passa la main sur le visage, et prit le chemin de ce qu’on lui avait indiqué comme étant l’infirmerie.  
Il pénétra dans la structure quasiment déserte, et chercha des yeux le médecin, Abby Griffin.  


« Pourrait-on se parler ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d’elle.  


Abby acquiesça et l’amena vers une partie isolée de l’infirmerie.  


« Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, amenant un réel sourire aux lèvres de Rob.  


« Je peux voir d’où Clarke tient sa détermination » plaisanta-t-il.  


« Comment… comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? »  


« On l’a récupéré alors qu’elle était blessée. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.  


« Merci. De l’avoir ramené. J’ai parfois l’impression d’être impuissante face à elle. Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, ça ne sert strictement à rien. A ce stade, je ne sais pas qui peut avoir une quelconque influence sur elle… »  


« On a tous notre point faible. » commença-t-il. « On peut se tutoyer ? »  


Abby hocha la tête sans hésitation.  


« Pas toujours facile les enfants, n’est ce pas ? » reprit-il en soupirant.  


Elle lui sourit pour la 1ère fois. « En effet. Ton fils s’appelle Evan c’est ça ? »  


« Oui. Il est buté et borné, mais c’est un bon gars. »  


« D’autres enfants ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désinfectant le matériel médical.  


Rob s’éclaircit la voix avant de répondre.  


«  Ça m’amène à la raison de ma visite » lui répondit-il avec un peu d’appréhension.  


Abby le regarda d’un air étonné.  


« Est tu capable d’effectuer un test génétique ? »  


Abby abandonna le nettoyage du matériel pour se concentrer sur lui. « Ça dépend. Quel type de test génétique ? » lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.  


« Test de paternité »  


« Il va falloir m’en dire plus Rob. »  


Un éclat de lucidité passa au travers de ses yeux. « Jake Griffin. On était dans la même classe » débita-t-il soudain, à la plus grande surprise d’Abby. « J’ai du vous voir ensemble. On était amis. Je suis devenu officier de ressource peu avant d’être envoyé sur terre… » conclut-il, satisfait d’avoir enfin trouvé d’où il la connaissait.  


« Je… oui…ce n’est pas impossible »  


« Selon…ce que je sais… il semblerait que j’ai un autre enfant. » reprit-il en sautant dans le vif du sujet, un peu nerveux.  


« Semblerait ? »  


« Les dates correspondent. A priori, le physique et le caractère aussi… » enchaina-t-il en souriant.  


« Ici ? » le questionna-t-elle.  


« Oui. Un enfant qui aurait été conçu sur l’Arche, avant que je sois éjecté »  


« Qui ? » demanda Abby avec curiosité.  


« Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question » la coupa-t-il subtilement.  


« Le test de paternité ?  Oui c’est faisable. Il suffit d’un de vos cheveux. »  


« Combien de temps avant de savoir ? »  


« Mmmhhh…environ 3 jours ? »  


« Ok. Tu…tu veux bien en faire un ? » demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.  


« Qui ? » répéta-t-elle. « Ces gamins sont un peu à ma charge. Au moins morale. » se dit-elle en pensant à son désengagement depuis le départ de Clarke.  


« Bellamy Blake »  


Abby accusa le choc. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s’attendait.  


« Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu venais de Phoenix ? Aurora Blake vivait sur Walden non ? »  


« L’un n’empêche pas l’autre… »  


« Ok. C’est pour ça que Clarke est revenue. Pour Bellamy… » lâcha-t-elle, perspicace.  


« Je le répète. On a tous notre faiblesse… »  


« C’est le seul qui puisse la retenir, n’est ce pas ? » le questionna-t-il alors qu’elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.  


« Je ne suis pas sûre que Clarke s’en rende bien compte, mais je pense qu’ils sont très dépendant l’un de l’autre oui… »  


« C’est bien qu’il l’ait accompagné à Mont Weather… » chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Rob. Durant ces 6 mois, elle avait eu le temps de connaitre et d’apprécier Bellamy. De lui faire confiance aussi. Comme la plupart de ses camarades d’ailleurs. Et de voir étrangement que le départ de Clarke l’avait tout autant affecté qu’elle-même.  


« Ramène moi un de ses cheveux, ou même une brosse à dent, et je ferais ton test » lui assura-t-elle.

*****************************************************************************

Bellamy regardait Clarke se débattre dans son sommeil agité, hésitant à la réveiller. Lui même ne parvenait pas à dormir cette nuit. Cette nuit, et toutes les précédentes, mais surtout cette nuit, surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue.  
   
Avant c'était facile, ils ne se posaient pas de questions, ils s'épaulaient, ils avançaient ensemble et tout coulait simplement. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa colère, de sa rancune, de son envie de la retenir. Parfois, il avait juste envie de la serrer contre lui, pour tenter de guérir son coeur, mais la plupart du temps, il avait envie d'hurler. Contre elle, contre lui. Contre eux.  
   
Il savait parfaitement de quoi ses rêves étaient peuplés. De cadavres, de sang, de décisions ultimes, les mêmes acteurs que dans ses propres cauchemars.  
   
Il soupira puis se décida à poser la main sur son épaule.  
   
"Hey Clarke..."  Il la réveilla doucement, en parlant tout bas pour ne pas la brusquer. "C'est juste un cauchemar..."  
   
C'est ça, bien sur. Juste un cauchemar...  
   
Clarke émergea difficilement des ténèbres et le regarda d'un air hébété, comme étonnée de ne pas/ plus être seule...  
   
Il détourna le regard. A cet instant il avait juste envie d'hurler. Il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment puis se lever, et se placer droit devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
Visiblement, elle avait décidé qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là...  
   
"J'en peux plus de ton silence!" lui dit-elle avec une colère contenue.  
   
"J'ai subit le tien pendant 6 mois" lui rappela- t-il avec sarcasmes.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles gratuites, devant l’air blessé qui s’afficha sur son visage…  
   
"Parle moi" lui dit-elle d'une voix suppliante en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
   
"Pas facile d'être en charge n'est ce pas? Encore moins de prendre sur soi et de supporter tout ce qu’il s’est passé pour ne pas qu’ils aient à le faire (1)" commença-t-il d'un ton cinglant.  
"Alors imagine quand tu fais les 2. Seul."  
   
"Bellamy..." essaya-t-elle en se levant, se demandant à quel point elle aurait besoin de se justifier.  
   
"Tu veux que je parle? Alors laisse moi parler!" s’énerva t il. "Tu crois sans doute que tu as pris la meilleure décision, tu crois sans doute que ce sera également le mieux à faire quand tu repartiras. Mais c'est faux. Tu as tort. On a besoin l'un de l'autre pour traverser ça. J'avais besoin de toi! Je fais les mêmes cauchemars que toi, je vois les mêmes visages. Je cherche la même rédemption mais toi tu es partie..."  
   
"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Que croyait-elle ? Qu’elle était la seule à souffrir ? La seule à ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir ?  
   
"J'aurais pu choisir la solution de facilité et partir moi aussi. Mais je suis resté et j'ai assumé.  Tu as été lâche et égoiste." acheva-t-il comme s'il était épuisé, en se relevant à son tour.  
   
"C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé Bellamy" lui répondit-elle d’une voix tremblante, avec une lassitude absolue.  
   
"Je sais. Pourtant ça n'était pas le seul. J'ai besoin de toi pour revenir du côté des vivants" avoua t-il la voix vibrante d'émotion. Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. "Et je sais que toi aussi tu as besoin de moi pour ça..."  
   
Il savait qu’ils avaient une relation privilégiée. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à ressentir ça…

Il était désormais face à elle, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, du moins pas ce soir...  
   
"Peut être... peut être que je n'ai pas envie de revenir du côté des vivants?" murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête, les yeux dans le vague.  
   
"Clarke..." lui dit-il. La douleur visible au fond de ses yeux d'ébène à l'entente de ces quelques mots faisait écho à la peine qu'il décelait dans tout le corps de son amie. (2)  
   
Elle ferma les yeux et Bellamy posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke, ses mains parcourant ses bras de haut en bas.  
   
"Regarde moi Clarke. Ne dis pas ça..." murmura t il d'une voix rauque, toute colère ayant quitté son corps, sa tête et son cœur…  
   
Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour y plonger son regard et pour Bellamy, le temps s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde. Il poussa délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et toute pensée cohérente s'enfuit soudainement de son esprit. A cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose: la réparer, et lui dire que malgré tout, cette vie valait la peine d'être vécue.  
   
Poussé par son instinct, repoussant à plus tard les implications, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulait lui faire comprendre. Lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait plus que la survie. Il se recula légèrement, le coeur battant, près à subir ses assauts suite à son geste peut être déplacé.  
   
Mais au lieu de ça, Clarke se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sans hésiter, il l'encercla de ses bras et la maintint contre lui sans détacher ses lèvres, provoquant un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à approfondir leur étreinte.  
   
Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et il en profita pour glisser ses mains au creux de ses reins sous son t-shirt, avec le besoin irrépressible de sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts. Alors la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il la désirait. Plus qu’il n’avait jamais désiré personne… Et c’était à la fois grisant et terrifiant…  
   
Elle sursauta et se recula comme si elle reprenait possession de son corps, tout en caressant doucement ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts tremblants, un peu incrédule.  
   
Ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, et n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards.  
Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits, Bellamy lâcha d'une voix à peine audible "Et là tu te sens vivante?"  
   
Cette simple question sembla ramener Clarke de plein pied dans la réalité.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et le repoussa brutalement des 2 mains, avant de sortir de la grotte d'un pas précipité.  
   
Bellamy la regarda sortir sans chercher à la rattraper. Il n'en avait pas la force, et il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ce qui s'était passé.  
Peut être que lui aussi d'ailleurs…

 

(1) Petite référence à leur dernière scène de la saison 2, où elle lui dit « je supporte ça pour pas qu’ils (les 100) aient à le faire. Elle-même prononçant les mots de Dante avant de mourir.  
(2) Pour ceux qui aiment « visualiser » (hein Dilzach’ lol), Bellamy a, à ce moment précis, la tête de chien battu qu’il faisait quand il a comprit qu’elle partirait à la fin de la saison 2 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comme Jason Rothenberg l’a fait remarqué, Clarke from Sky people est en train de devenir une légende. Et je trouve l’idée sympa, c’est pour ça que je l’ai inclut à l’histoire.  
> Mais où est Clarke ? Quels grounders connaissent la notion de groupes sanguins ? C’est bizarre quand même….Est-elle loin des siens ? Et Bellamy ?  
> La suite au prochain épisode ^^


End file.
